Strawberry Wine
by Elyse90505
Summary: Its been years since the trio has graduated and began their own lives. Hermione is married to Ron and Harry is trying to move on since Ginny. Two tragedies pull Hermione and Harry together. Please ReadReview.  RHr and HG in the beginning but HHr later
1. One Dark Day

**Disclaimer: Of course you all know that the characters and the wonderful Harry Potter world was created and is owned by J.K Rowling. I am merely using the foundation to paint my own picture.**

**A/N: This is my second story. I hope you like it. Please read and review to tell me what you think. Also, the** **_italicised_ parts are memories.**

"I love you, Sweetheart" came Ron's rushed voice. He had an urgent call from the office and needed to get down there. He was rushing back and forth around the house, gathering all of his things. Hermione waited patiently at the fireplace, her hands gently resting on the small bump that had grown on her stomach. She wanted to protest his leaving on his day off, the night they were to sit in and have a sweet dinner together. But Hermione knew better; this was his work, he was an Auror after all and he wouldn't leave if he didn't have to. Ron ran down the stairs of their modest house to the fireplace in their living room.

After kissing Hermione on the lips he said, "I love you".

"I love you too, Ronald," replied Hermione. Even after all these years, she still called him Ronald instead of Ron. "Be safe, okay?" said Hermione, attempting to hide her nervousness.

"Of course I will be safe," said Ron, "I've got you two to take care of don't I?" he said smiling, as he put one hand on her stomach and used his other to stroke her hair. He bent down to kiss her stomach, flashing her a quick smile, and then turning to step into the fire place and apparate to his office.

Hermione stared longingly at the fireplace for a moment, before giving up and deciding to do some cleaning in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and found herself a seat near the tall window in her kitchen. She moved her wand around a few times, causing the dishes to begin cleaning themselves and her counters to wipe themselves clean. Sighing, she let her gaze reach the window and stare at the sky. It was a rather gray afternoon, giving the landscape a rather depressing feel. She wondered what Ron was doing; what case could possibly be so important that the office would need to call him in. She pondered how Harry was doing; he hasn't been the same since the war ended, and he's only gotten worse since Ginny left him three years ago. She let her thoughts wander to wherever they pleased until her cleaning was done. She looked up at the clock, seeing it was six o'clock. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a container filled with chicken strips. A few small taps of her wand on the container, and the strips were heated. She reached for the ketchup before walking to the couch in the living room. She pulled the table closer to her, and set up her meal. She grabbed the blanket that lay over the back of the couch and draped it over her. She reached for the good book she had been reading and settled herself in. Now things were settled just right: Food, book, and a good blanket – all just what she needed.

Three hours had passed and Hermione's eyes were getting heavier with each line she read from her book. She was considerably tired. She paused from her reading for a moment, focusing her attention on the view of the outside from the living room window. It was dark outside and the clouds were thick. There were thick raindrops falling quick and heavy from the sky. Hermione took a deep breath in and closed her eyes for a moment but was quickly taken out of her moment of peace by the sound of thunder. She jumped for a moment before shaking the feeling of fear from her heart.

Looking down at her bump, she said, "Well I guess it's time for bed". She lifted herself off the couch and began walking up the stairs. It was getting late, and she was rather tired.

"Where do you think your father is?" Hermione asked her stomach as she gently rested her hands on her bump. "Well I'm sure he'll be home soon," said Hermione, "Or at least I hope".

Hermione changed her clothes and put on some pajamas. Walking over to bed, she stretched by putting her arms in the air and arching her back. She pulled the covers back and stepped into bed. Reaching over to turn out the light on her side table she said, "Good night, sleep tight," to her little bump.

Harry sat on his bed, alone in his bedroom. He had a shot glass in one hand, full of fire whiskey; Harry's best friend lately. He was asked to take a few weeks off from work by his boss. He was asked to stay home, get himself some rest. He was basically asked to return home until he was more mentally stable.

But he hadn't been very stable since the fall of Voldemort and things had only gotten worse once Ginny left him. That last conversation they had still rang through his mind, even though she left him three years ago.

_"Harry, Harry are you okay?" asked Ginny; just like she did every night he sat in his study alone with a bottle of fire whiskey. _

_Harry didn't respond. He never really talked much anymore. _

_Ginny sighed and stepped into the study. She leaned against the desk and looked at Harry with a serious expression._

_"Harry," she paused for a moment, knowing the conversation coming ahead would not be a good one. "We need to talk," she finished. _

_Harry took a swig of the fire whiskey. He didn't even look at her._

_"I've been offered a job, over in Scotland. I've been thinking about it for a long time, going back and forth on different scenarios. And, I've decided to take it"._

_Harry took another swig before turning to her to look at her. _

_"Harry, you know I've been trying. I understand that you've had a hard time dealing with all the loss since the final battle. I've tried to help you in anyway I could think of," Ginny began to have tears fill her eyes and she used the back of her hand to wipe a tear that began to make a trail down her cheek. _

_"I love you, Harry. I love you so much. And that's why it hurts me so much to see you so broken. I've tried everything Harry. I don't know what more to do," finished Ginny. Now she couldn't hold the tears back. She let the tears flow freely now, understanding that there was no use in trying to hold her emotions back. _

Finally Harry spoke, "Ginny, I love you too". He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into him and he held her.

_"I'm sorry I can't be all the things you deserve. I want to be, but I just can't," finished Harry. _

_They stayed like that for a long while, crying and holding each other. They slowly began to calm down, and Harry turned to Ginny and kissed her with all the love he had for her. _

_When they broke away, Ginny looked at Harry. "Harry," she began, "I…I can't stay here anymore. I can't live like this". And Harry understood. He didn't need any more explanation. _

_Ginny kissed his forehead, before finishing. "I'll be leaving in the morning," said Ginny, her voice trailing off. Ginny searched Harry's face for any sort of sign, but Harry just nodded and stared at the floor. _

_Ginny stood up, walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her. _

Harry hated the nights when he could only think of Ginny. He hadn't heard from her since, and merely got updates about her from Ron once in a while.

It was late, and Harry knew he should get to bed. Things had been getting better slowly since he started therapy. If it wasn't for Ron and Hermione, he didn't know where he would be.

Harry put the fire whiskey down, and got himself into bed. He tossed and turned for an hour before finally falling asleep.

Hermione awoke with a start. There was a loud knocking noise coming from downstairs. Hermione put on her bathrobe and proceeded down the stairs. The rain was still hitting her roof rather hardly and it was still very dark outside. She reached the door, unlocked it, and then opened it to find a tall man with a medium build standing in front of her.

"Mr. Lagarway, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione curiously. Then it hit her. "Oh my goodness, is Ron okay?"

"Mrs. Weasley, may I come in?" asked Mr. Lagarway, removing his hat to reveal his brown hair. Hermione nodded and moved out of the doorway, gesturing for Mr. Lagarway to come in. He tapped his head with his wand first, which instantly made the man dry. He entered the house and let his eyes wander, looking at the walls and furniture.

Hermione made her way to the living room and sat on the couch, motioning for the man to sit in the armchair to her right.

"So?" asked Hermione, growing impatient, "What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but there has been an accident," came Mr. Lagarway's serious tone. He had a solemn tone that was very deep.

"An accident?" came Hermione's voice, squeaking a bit towards the end of her question.

"The group of aurors Ron was in was attacked by a radical wizarding terrorist group. The ministry sent a recovery team in as soon as we got word of the attack. Unfortunately, we were too late," Mr. Lagarway could feel his own throat becoming tighter. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then continued. "There were no survivors".

Hermione felt as if all the air had been sucked from her lungs. Her jaw was open and she felt her mouth dry up instantly. She began shaking her head from side to side.

"No…No, you…you must be mistaken," came Hermione's shaky voice. Looking up at Mr. Lagarway's face however, confirmed that he was not mistaken.

"Oh God…" came Hermione's trailing voice. She put her head in her hands and began sobbing violently.

"I am very sorry for your loss," said Mr. Lagarway before standing up and walking towards the door. He opened the door and walked into the night. This was definitely the worse part of his job. He hated telling these women that their husbands were dead. He hated more telling them in such a cold-mannered way. However, the ministry viewed everything in a protocol way, and treated each case the same.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night to a pounding sound at his door. He mumbled for a moment, not ready to wake up, but the pounding continued. Harry got up and began walking down the stairs.

Another pounding sound could be heard. "I'm coming, I'm coming," came Harry's raspy morning voice.

He got to the door and opened it to find a very distraught and sobbing Hermione.

"Hermione? What's happened? What's wrong?" asked Harry.


	2. Distraction

**A/N: So in this chapter you'll finally get an introduction to why this story is called "Strawberry Wine". In all reality, I got the title from a Deana Carter song. Anyway, in this chapter you might notice a few things that might suggest that Harry and Hermione are more that friends. Now, I'm not saying that a H/Hr pairing wont happen in the future -This story is under a H/Hr setting isn't? ;) But remember that Ron has just died, leaving Hermione with alot to deal with. Plus, Harry is Ron's best mate, he wouldnt make a move like that, not to mention Harry's own baggage since Ginny. Enjoy!**

"It's…" Hermione was trying to pull herself together, but nothing was working. She was crying, and her body, especially her hands, was shaking violently.

"It's what, Hermione? What happened?" Harry asked in an exasperated tone. He already knew the answer deep down; he just needed her to say it for it to be true.

"Ron!" sobbed Hermione. She couldn't hold anything back. Her chest was heaving as she was trying to get enough air into her lungs. She felt as if her life had been stripped from her.

Harry's eyes opened wide as he heard the news. He understood what she meant. The thought began to hit him like a thousand bricks falling on his chest. The redhead who was like a brother to him; the bloke he had been best friends with and talked to for over a decade was now gone. Harry felt his knees beginning to weaken and he swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Lagarway shows up at my house, the sweet house we worked so hard to buy and to have and he…he tries to tell me and the bastard acts so routine about the whole thing; As if it was just protocol. He tries to tell me…tell me about an accident…but it can't be true because just this afternoon I saw him. And…and he kissed me and said he loved me and he was supposed to be here tonight, even if it was late. And we would eat dinner at the table because it was supposed to be his day off. We were just talking about baby names this morning, Harry. Oh God…we don't even have a name!" said Hermione in a distraught ramble. Her mind was shot and filled with so many thoughts.

"Hermione! Hermione, you're rambling!" screamed Harry. He placed his hands on either of her shoulders and she let her body go limp in his arms. She leaned against his chest and sobbed until she couldn't anymore.

As Hermione sobbed, Harry stroked her hair, trying to calm her. But it wasn't long before he himself began to break down.

Although Hermione and Ron had gotten married two summers back in a modest ceremony at the Burrow, the three of them were still the trio. Since they were eleven, these people had stood by each other, willing to risk their lives for one another. They fought, they laughed, and they struggled together. They were the closest friends could be. But it seemed as if that was all over now.

Harry and Hermione finally made their way to the couch where the two sat for many hours. Sometimes they were sitting together, desperately trying to hold onto the other as if this was the only way to preserve their friendship. Sometimes they sat on opposite ends, staring blankly at the wall as if searching their minds for some sort of evidence that it all wasn't true. When one would begin crying, the other would move closer and they would hold each other until the crying stopped.

It must've been around eight in the morning when Harry finally broke the silence that had grown between them.

"You need to eat," said Harry. His voice didn't carry his normal tone, rather one that was hoarse and shaky.

"Eat?" said Hermione, looking astonished that someone would even mention the idea. "You want me to eat?" Her voice was rising now, and it sounded agitated.

"You need to," said Harry. He understood how she felt. The mere idea of food made his stomach lurch. Eating seemed like such a ridiculous action at the moment. "Eat for the baby, Hermione," finished Harry.

Hermione looked down at her stomach. She knew she should, but she really didn't feel up to it. She wondered for a second if she even wanted the baby anymore. She didn't have Ron there anymore to help her raise the baby. She wasn't going to have the family she had always wanted. She put her hands on her stomach, rubbed it for a second, and finally stood up.

"For the baby," she said.

The two walked into the kitchen and Hermione stood idly, leaning against the wall.

"I am sorry to say I don't have much with me, but I'll do my best to make whatever you'd like," said Harry. He was trying to sound hopeful, trying to give a bit of peace and normalcy into his voice. It was sweet for him to try, but it was no use.

"I'll have whatever Harry, I really don't mean to be of any trouble," said Hermione. She didn't lift her eyes from the floor.

"It's no trouble. How about…" Harry began to rummage through his refrigerator; "I can make you up an omelet if you'd like".

"Sure," replied Hermione. She took a deep breath in and could feel how much it hurt for her chest to rise. Taking a seat at the table, Hermione began to play with her hands.

Harry went through the steps of cooking the omelet. He stood at the stove, watching the eggs cook. He was searching his mind for any sort of thing to talk to keep their minds occupied.

"So…um, have you thought about if you want a boy or girl?" asked Harry. He knew he was in shaky territory and taking a risk of supreme proportions but he had no other choice. He couldn't stand the sadness that was floating in the room.

Hermione looked at him as if he was mad. But when she saw his face, she knew he was only trying to help. After a moment, she decided to play along – she needed a break too after all.

"Well, I'm not really sure. A boy would be a great mess and I can only imagine that he'll be a troublemaker. I could only hope that a girl would be a bit less of a handful, but I just know that she'll still have a hunger for breaking the rules once in a while," said Hermione. She had a small smile across her face as she imagined the birth of her child. She wondered if it was a boy or girl and whose personality he or she would follow. She thought about the baby's features and wondered if he or she would have the infamous Weasley red hair or if he or she would have curly, bushy hair as she had.

"Well, have you thought about the god parents, by any chance?" said Harry. He was hoping that he would be the godfather. He had always wanted kids, but since he had lost Ginny, the idea of kids had gone out the window.

Hermione smiled. "Well…Harry, I'm sure you know the answer to that," she said as she stood up. She walked over to the counter Harry was leaning against and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you. Thank you for being here for me, Harry," said Hermione. She didn't know where should would be without a friend like Harry by her side in a crisis like this. He knew just what to say and when to say it. He knew when to listen and when to talk. He knew when to let her face the truth and when to feed her distractions to keep her sane. Where would she be without him?

Hermione pulled back for a moment, letting her hands slide from his shoulders, down his arms, before stopping to rest at his hands. She held them for a moment, and stared at them. They were strong and large compared to her small hands. She remembered all the horrific things his hands had seen throughout the years, and yet, they still had an inviting sense to them.

"Harry, I want, well, actually we want," Hermione began. She had mentioned Ron for the first time since the distraction had started. She fought the urge to cry. "Harry, will you be the god father?"

Harry smiled down at Hermione. "Nothing could make me happier," said Harry. He really was happy that Ron and Hermione trusted him enough to even consider him. He had known them since he was eleven, but even still, he valued their friendship very strongly and always felt grateful to have them.

"This isn't how we planned to tell you, as you can guess," said Hermione. She was struggling to hold back tears. "We were actually going to play this awful trick on you," said Hermione with a mix of tears and laughter in her voice. "Mrs. Weasley was going to throw a big party for the baby, and at the party we were going to announce Neville as the godfather, just to throw you off. Then after you stormed off, getting angry, we were going to tell you the truth. It was a brilliant trick, really. All Ron's idea really,"

Harry and Hermione laughed for a moment, each of them imagining what it would have been like. They were broken away from the happy thought by the smell of something burning.

"Harry, what's that smell?" said Hermione, turning around to put her attention on the stove. The omelet was burning.

"Oh!" said Harry as he rushed over to turn the stove off. He moved the skillet to another burner (that was off) and put his hand to his forehead.

"The infamous Harry Potter. He can win the Triwizard Tournament, nearly get himself kicked out of school by breaking the rules, and save the Wizarding world from possible destruction, and yet, making an omelet is too difficult," said Hermione, jokingly.

"Very funny," said Harry. He walked over to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. "Will this be okay?" asked Harry, smiling.

"Of course," said Hermione, reaching for the fridge to grab the milk.

The two sat at the kitchen table and poured themselves some cereal. Neither of them was truly hungry, but they knew they had to eat. Hermione played with her food for a bit, taking small bites once in a while. She knew she had to eat for the baby, but she had too many things on her mind. Then she realized something horrible…

"Oh God…Harry, I have to tell his family," said Hermione. Her tone was fearful, and she let her eyes meet his. "Harry," she said before taking a deep breath, "Harry, how am I…" should could feel tears forming in her eyes and a lump growing in her throat, "how am I going to…to tell them?"

"Hermione, I can go with you if you'd like," Harry looked at her face. He was trying to calm her. "Hermione, I'm here for you. I've always considered you my best friend and I want to help you. I'm here for anything you need"

Hermione stood still and stared at the floor as a tear escaped her eye. "Thank you, Harry," she finally managed to get out.

"Of course, Hermione," said Harry. He really wanted to help her; he knew she needed it. "You should get some rest, then we'll go over to the Weasley's. I'll send a message over to Molly and tell her to round everyone up".

"Thank you, Harry," said Hermione.

"You can sleep in my room if you'd like, wherever you're comfortable,"

Hermione just nodded before heading for the stairs. She slowly ascended them while memories of so many happy times passed through her head. She reached Harry's bedroom and climbed into bed. She knew she wouldn't sleep, but just going through the motions felt comforting.

After Harry was finished writing the letter to the Weasley's telling them an emergency family meeting was needed, he tied the small letter to his owl's leg. He had a new owl because of Hedwig's age. He wanted his white snowy owl to enjoy the rest of her days without having to send his messages back and forth.

Harry began to walk up the stairs to check on Hermione. He slowly opened the door to find Hermione wide-awake. They both gave a soft smile to each other, as if reassuring the other that it would eventually be okay.

"Harry," began Hermione, "Would you sit with me?"

"Sure," said Harry as he sat down at the edge of the bed. The two were quiet for a few minutes, Hermione looked as if she was staring off into space.

"Do you remember the summer Ron proposed to me?" said Hermione smiling. She would never forget that summer.

"Yeah," said Harry with a light tone. "You, Ron, and Ginny spent almost every day here".

"Remember how every night, we'd all stay and put some gigantic blankets down in your backyard, sip sweet strawberry wine in champagne glasses because that was all you had, and just watch the stars?" asked Hermione in a dreamy tone.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, those were some amazing times".

Harry sat with Hermione until she finally fell asleep. The exhaustion had finally hit her from the long night. Harry was happy to see her sleeping; it was the only time she really looked at peace. Harry stood up to move to a chair in the corner – he had a lot of things to think about.eHe


	3. Telling The Weasley's

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I hope everyone had a great 4th of July. Please know that this delay wont happen often, only near the holidays when my life gets exceptionally busy. This is a pretty long chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.**

Hermione woke up around midnight. She had gone to bed so early, which had thrown her sleeping patterns off even more than could be expected with the circumstances. She sat in bed for a while, staring off into the darkness or up at the ceiling. Her body was still in shock over the events that had occurred and her mind had not fully grasped what all of this meant.

"Ron…why did you leave?" said Hermione in a whisper to the darkness. She sat for a while more, her mind just blank.

An hour had gone by, and Hermione's stomach began to rumble. She roller her eyes and giving into her hunger, Hermione stood up and then realized Harry had fallen asleep in the chair. She approached him slowly, and stared at his face. She could remember the days when he had nightmares every night. She remembered all those nights that the trio slept in shifts, one person always awake to keep an eye out for danger. She remembered the nights when the four of them (Ginny included) would fall asleep in the backyard of Harry's house, calm and unaware. Those were the days…

Hermione snapped back to her hunger as her stomach growled at her rather loudly. She frowned at her stomach and noticed Harry began to shift in the chair at the noise. She froze, waiting for Harry to become fully settled and back to sleep. She walked to the bed, grabbed the blanket, and draped it over Harry. She sighed, before finally leaving the room to head for the kitchen.

Hermione walked down the stairs slowly and dragged her feet. She let her fingers slowly slide down the railing, slowly, as if she was trying to memorize it. She could remember the many times when all of their friends were in this house, celebrating and happy. She could almost see everyone right now; walking around, talking, eating food – all of it so carefree.

When Hermione finally reached the edge of the stairs, she saw a door on her right. She knew that Harry never used this room: it was the room he used to put everything that reminded him of Ginny in it. No one dared to open it or even asked him to. It became an excepted practice of not mentioning Ginny.

However, Hermione knew that pictures of everyone from Hogwarts, from when they finally moved out, and from her wedding were all in that room. Her curiosity got the best of her as she reached for the doorknob, twisted it, and then pushed her way inside. Hermione stood there almost awe-struck at how many pictures there really were. The room had a thin cover of dust, making it clear that no one had been in here for a long while. Hermione walked to a chair in the corner, moved it to the desk, and began looking through the pictures. Her hands were shaking as she began to brush the dust off to reveal the picture.

As Hermione had made her way into the small room, Harry had been waking. He had heard noises downstairs, had quickly grabbed his wand, and quietly made his way down the stairs. But what he found was not a stranger breaking into his house, or even a reporter trying to get the big story of the death of one of the trio. Instead, he found Hermione, her hands and arms shaking, her lower lip quivering, and her eyes fixated on a particular picture. She never looked up when Harry walked in; never acknowledged his presence. Harry took a deep breath, and walked over, helping Hermione stand up.

Hermione opened her mouth, as if she was going to speak, before she collapsed into Harry's chest and cried. Harry slowly lowered himself and Hermione to the floor, so they could sit and cry together. As she cried, she began mumbling words Harry could not fully distinguish. A word of how "unfair" everything was, words about how "it's not right", and words of "love" and "friendship" could be heard leaving Hermione's lips, making Harry remember everything. He started reminiscing when he met Ron, all the summers he had spent at the Burrow, and all the fights Ron and he had shared. It began to hit him like a thousand bricks, and Harry cried into Hermione just as she did with him. The grief and sadness was taking over them, engulfing them completely.

After a long while of crying, Hermione stood up, and walked out of the room into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and positioned her head over the toilet just in time to vomit.

Once her stomach had completely emptied itself, Hermione let out a long and painful groan. She stood up and rinsed her mouth, before opening the door. Harry was standing only a few steps away.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes were swollen and sore, and her head was pounding.

"You need to eat," said Harry in a monotone voice. He had no joy left in his voice, and he could no longer ignore the truth about Ron. Just as Hermione, he also felt like dieing, but he knew she needed to just keep getting up in the morning for that baby. Everything Harry was pushing her to do was for that baby. Everything he was pushing himself to do was for that baby. Ron would kill him if he didn't at least try to keep Hermione comfortable and safe.

"Harry…" Hermione began in protest, but she looked down at her stomach and knew that he was right.

"Fine, but please, just some toast," finished Hermione in a groggy tone. She was not hungry at all, but she knew she had to eat. She had to eat for the baby.

Harry and Hermione both slowly chewed on their pieces of toast. Neither of them knew what to say, and even if they did, they wouldn't know how to say it. It was Harry who broke the silence.

"Hermione, I know it's been rather…rough for you," said Harry cautiously. He knew that the way he expressed this was not going well. His choices of words were definitely not covering how bad these last few days had been for the both of us.

"But, I think that we should discuss how you are going to tell the Weasley's. I know this isn't what you wanted to think about, but it has to be done…" his voice was trailing off. He didn't know what to say or do to help her. Keeping himself at bit of an emotional distance from his mind was what he needed to do to stay sane, but he wasn't sure how to help Hermione in a time like this.

"I know," said Hermione. This was not something she wanted to be doing. With Ron being the son of the Prime Minister of Magic, she knew she had to release a statement soon. She resented this fact because she knew she would not be able to grieve in peace, but she knew that it had to be done.

"When are we to go over there?" Hermione asked. She wasn't thrilled to be doing this announcement. All Hermione wanted to do was curl up in bed, fall asleep, and wake up realizing this was all a bad dream. She honestly didn't know how she was going to stand up in front of everyone and do this.

"I never gave a specific time, I just figured you would need time to get yourself prepared for it," said Harry.

Hermione finished the last bite of her toast, before pushing herself back from the table.

"Harry, do you mind calling the ministry to let them know I will be having a press conference?" said Hermione, her tone harsh and angry. Something had suddenly awakened in her, and her sadness was beginning to turn into full on rage.

Nearly an hour had gone by and Hermione and Harry were now standing outside of the Burrow. Although the house had been remodeled since Mr. Weasley's promotion to Prime Minister, the house still contained its character. They could hear the voices of the unsuspecting people inside, enjoying laughter and mindless chatter. Hermione shook her head, thinking about how unfair this all was. It wasn't fair that she had to tell Ron's family about his death – he shouldn't even be dead. He should be standing here next to her and they should be going inside for their monthly family dinners.

Harry stared at Hermione as she slowly lifted her hand to reach the door. She let her palms rest there for a moment, as if suddenly thrown off guard by a memory, then turned her hand into a fist, and finally, politely knocked on the door.

Mrs. Weasley's usual bubbly self answered the door.

"Well, Hello Dears! Its so nice…Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley had just noticed the under eye circles and the swelling in Hermione's eyes. She looked towards Harry, as if hoping the answer would be clearly written on his face.

"Hermione…Harry…. what's wrong? Where's Ron?" Harry knew she was beginning to catch on that this would be a very serious visit. Fred and George walked to the door.

"What is it Mum?" asked Fred.

"Yeah you look as if you saw a ghost," said George, almost half laughing. Then the twins realized this was not a joke.

Hermione stared at the ground the entire time. She couldn't do this. She wanted to run, and if only her legs would move she would do it. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts and memories. She was surrounded by happy summer memories and lazy afternoons on the front porch. So many memories in this house…and she was expected to tell them their son died.

Harry looked from Hermione to Mrs. Weasley and realized Hermione wasn't ready to speak, so he took the initiative.

"Mrs. Weasley…" said Harry carefully. "May we come in?"

Mrs. Weasley moved out of the way, and Harry proceeded to the living room. Hermione took small steps and each one took a great deal of effort. Everyone began to follow suit, realizing this was a very serious moment, and began getting comfortable in the living room. All eyes were on Harry and Hermione, as everyone waited in suspense to find out what exactly was wrong. Everyone knew it had to do with Ron, but no one could have fully grasped the idea of what was about to be told.

All the group was missing was Mr. Weasley, who was upstairs doing paperwork.

"Arthur, do you mind coming down for a moment, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Her voice was obviously shaken and full of nervousness. Her hands gripped her dress in a nervous manner. Seconds later, footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs.

"Oh are they here?" asked Mr. Weasley as he rounded the stairs. He looked around and saw that something very horrible had happened. Everyone had a serious expression on their faces. However, it was Hermione's eyes that caught him instantly. She looked up at him and a single tear slipped out of her eye and made a path down her cheek to fall onto her jeans. Her lip was quivering as if she was desperately trying to hold her emotions back. At the exact moment he saw Hermione he knew what had happened; He knew Ron was dead.

Mr. Weasley sat down, deciding to let Hermione tell her story.

A long moment of silence and suspense had built in the room. Hermione didn't know exactly how to tell everyone. She took a deep breath and intertwined her fingers in her lap before finally speaking.

"Yesterday…" came Hermione's voice. It was shaky and unstable. "Mr. Lagarway, a man at the ministry, came to my house to tell me there had been an accident…"

Hermione slowly told her story. Before she had even finished, Mrs.Weasley had run upstairs crying with Arthur right behind her. The room was silent, except for Hermione's crying. Everyone was in pure shock, and no one knew what to do.

Hermione's mouth began to move again, as if she was trying to say something, but there wasn't any sound coming out. As Harry began to put his head into his hands to let his own emotions flow freely again. Then, without any warning, Hermione stood up and ran for the door.

Hermione ran outside of the house and began running. She ran past the trees and the tall grass, past the quidditch pitch and the garden, past the old shed and the tire swing Hermione had helped Arthur put up on one particularly warm summer day, past absolutely everything. She didn't know where she was running to, all she knew was that she was running, and she didn't plan on stopping any time soon.

Although the ground was still wet from the morning dew, she kept running. Nothing was going to stop her. She needed to get away from all the memories that were haunting her.

Hermione had run a long way before finally stopping. She collapsed on the ground, one hand on her rapidly rising and falling chest, and the other around her stomach.

"Ron! I NEED YOU!" Hermione yelled at the sky. Her throat was hoarse from the deep breathing she had been doing.

"Ron… I can't do this without you. I can't raise a baby without you. I need you…" Hermione began to cry freely now. She cried for a long while, her head resting in her dirt covered hands.

"You promised Ron, you promised that you'd always be there. YOU PROMISED! And look Ronald! You're gone. And you left me here alone and with baby. How am I going to do this Ron? How?!" Her chest was rising and falling very fast now, and her heart was still beating rapidly. Her throat was burning.

"You left me here to tell your family. It is just not fair! You shouldn't be gone! You SHOULDN'T BE GONE! … Ron…oh Ron…"

Hermione fell flat on the ground for a while, crying and trying to catch her breath.

"Ron…you should never of left that night. You promised me you'd come home and we'd have dinner. I made your favorite meal that night and I took out the champagne glasses from our wedding. I bought an expensive bottle of strawberry wine just for you to drink. I wanted to talk about the nursery and baby names, and instead I was left without you. Ron…don't you understand? I don't think I can live without you." Hermione looked down at her hands for a moment, noticing the dirt on her hands, before looking back up at the sky.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

When Harry saw Hermione run out the front door, he ran to the door also. He stood on the porch and yelled after her.

"Hermione! Hermione where are you going?" he yelled at her. He shook his head, realizing it was no use, before sitting in the chair on the porch. He looked out at the trees where Hermione had disappeared. Harry closed his eyes for a moment; he didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to help Hermione.

Harry waited for an hour on the porch, drinking the tea he had made in the kitchen. He was hoping Hermione would show up, but unfortunately, she hadn't. Harry stood up and opened the front door to the house.

"I'm going to search for Hermione," said Harry into the house. That's when he heard a voice that was all too familiar.

"I'll go with you Harry," said the familiar voice. Harry stopped as the hair on his back stood up.

"Ginny?" said Harry all unbelieving. He didn't think she was here.

The youngest red headed Weasley made her way into view and stared at Harry. Her eyes had obvious tears in them. She walked out the door and stood next to Harry.

"She went into the woods?" asked Ginny. Her voice sounded as if she had lost her normal spark and was full of tiredness.

Harry only nodded at her. He couldn't speak. He hadn't seen Ginny in years, and under any other circumstances, this would have been a lot more awkward. However, Hermione was the one who needed them, and Harry didn't have the chance to let Ginny's presence throw him off.

Harry and Ginny began walking through the woods, yelling Hermione's name as they went.

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you so much to the people who added me on their story lists and to those who reviewed. I need these reviews in order to know if I am doing well! So please, feel free to review and let me know if you like the story or dont like the story or want me to change anything. Thank you!**


	4. Letter to Readers

**A/N: Dear Readers, I am so sorry to tell you that I will most likely not be updating this week. **

**My uncle died in his sleep last night a bit unexpectedly. I have a lot of emotions to deal with. **

**I am sorry that these circumstances are like this – but I need some time to just settle my emotions.**

**Thank you for your understanding. And thank you for reading this story and giving me an opportunity to give me a break from these emotions.**


	5. Accepting the Truth

**A/N: I just want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed and wished me well. You all are so incredibly sweet and kind and I really, really appreciate it. I wrote this chapter today, so their might be a few gramatical errors (Sorry) and it might not be my best chapter (I'm just not in much of a real writing mood lately, but I want to keep you guys reading and I also want to keep my own mind off of things). I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry if this isnt the best chapter. Please review and tell me what you think because I want to improve. I am always up for suggestions and such. Thank you again.**

Harry and Ginny were walking through the woods, the only sounds they could hear were their own voices calling for Hermione and the sound of snapping twigs under their feet. A sense of tension had come between the two but Harry had little time to give it any attention. His focus was on Hermione and Hermione alone.

Harry stopped suddenly and stood still for a moment, straining his ears to hear.

"Ginny…do you hear that noise?" asked Harry. Ginny stopped for a moment and listened.

"Yeah, it sounds like a muffled crying noise. I think it's coming from over there," Ginny pointed to her right and began walking. Harry followed her.

"Hermione!" said Ginny as she ran to Hermione's side, ready to offer her a shoulder. However, it was not Ginny that Hermione turned too.

Hermione was still crying quietly but did not reach for Ginny. When Harry knelt down on the opposite side of Hermione, she instantly collapsed into Harry. She wrapped her arms around him and let all the emotions she had out. She was exhausted but it was the safety she felt in Harry that made her able to fully let go of everything. Instead of worrying about the baby, about what she was going to do in the future, or about how anyone else would react, Hermione just sat and cried for her loss of Ron. She cried for the loss of the trio, for the loss of her husband, and the loss of the lifelong companion she had always wanted.

As Hermione cried into Harry, Ginny slowly stood up. She stepped back a few steps until bumping into a tree. Her face was an expression mixed emotions and her mouth was slightly open. She stood, leaning against the tree and stared at Hermione and Harry. She had always known they were best friends and had always respected it. She knew Hermione would always know Harry in a way that Ginny just couldn't because she was not a part of the "Golden Trio". She had always respected this fact and had always thought that she was at peace with it. However, as Ginny stared at Harry, she realized that there was something else there.

Harry and Ginny had had their fallen out many years ago. It wasn't easy after the fall of the Dark Lord. Harry was a different person, and Ginny had trouble accepting this new person. She had never put the blame for the ending of their relationship on either of them. Deep down, it was as if she had always hoped that they would still have the chance to someday get the happy ending she had dreamed of since her early childhood. But as Ginny stared at Harry and Hermione, she realized that Hermione had at least helped filled the part of Harry's heart that had broken when she left.

Suddenly, it hit Ginny very hard – Harry no longer was in love with her. He had moved on and let his heart heal, no longer having a huge hole that needed to be filled.

"Come on, Hermione, lets get you home," said Harry softly to Hermione. He kept one arm around her and helped Hermione walk through the woods to the Weasley household. Ginny followed, very silently; the sudden realization had come at a bad time.

When they had finally reached the outskirts of the Burrow, Harry nodded a goodbye to Ginny before apparating Hermione and himself back to his house.

Ginny walked into the house very solemnly. She was in complete shock; the last few hours had possibly been the worst in her life. Everything was just going wrong all at once.

"Ginny," Fred began.

"You all right?" finished George.

Ginny gave the twins a glare and contemplated whether or not to even respond.

"Ron is dead and Harry doesn't love me. I'm bloody brilliant!" Ginny spat back as she stomped her way up the stairs to her old room. Her voice hit the boys like a thousand knifes. Fred and George returned the stare that Ginny had originally given them and walked away. All they wanted was to help their little sister, and she had snapped at them without warning.

Harry sat Hermione down on a chair at the kitchen table. He put on a kettle to start some tea and calm Hermione down.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry cautiously.

Hermione nodded. She felt a lot better now that she had cried it all out. She felt tired and was almost too exhausted to feel any more sorrow. She had hit a point where she could not cry anymore. She was ready to figure out how she was going to do everything from this point forward – without crying. She was ready to be rational and logical about everything.

Harry poured Hermione some tea and handed her the cup. Hermione gave a small smile up to Harry in thanks as he handed her the tea, and she slowly sipped the tea. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself and clear her mind.

"I suppose I'll need to return to the house to get some changes of clothes," said Hermione, looking up at Harry, "That is, if you'll let me stay here a while longer". Harry looked Hermione in the eyes and knew that she was okay.

"Of course," said Harry.

"And…well…Harry," Hermione was nervous about asking this, but she knew that it would be wise to ask this sooner than later. "Harry, would you help me with this whole…pregnancy thing? I know it's a huge responsibility and you don't have to say yes or feel obligated in any way to help me, its just that I really don't know what I am doing and I need someone to stand by me and keep me sane," Hermione was babbling by now. She really needed someone to help her through the pregnancy. Who better than to pick the godfather of her child and her best friend?

Harry smiled and reached across the table to Hermione's hand.

"Hermione," Harry began with all seriousness, "I'd be honored to help you through this. Whatever you need, I'm here for," said Harry. He was looking her in the eyes and knew that this was a huge relief for her.

Hermione felt relieved. Although she missed Ron with all her heart, she knew that she had to stay strong and find a way to hold up. She understood that she had a baby on the way that needed her and depended on her. If nothing else, then she had to find a small bit of normalcy for her and the baby to hold onto.

"When would you like to go to your house?" asked Harry. He didn't want to pressure her or push her to enter her house when she wasn't ready, but he also wanted to show that he was supportive.

"We can go now if you'd like," said Hermione. She quickly downed the rest of her tea.

"Now would be fine," said Harry as he stood up. He and Hermione walked towards the front door and Harry handed Hermione her jacket before placing his own on.

A few moments had passed when Hermione and Harry finally arrived at Hermione's house. She took a deep breath and looked at Harry as if searching for permission before opening the door. She finally let her fingers wrap around the door handle before slowly turning it. She closed her eyes as she opened the door, almost expecting something horrible to happen.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the house that she had made into a home. Hermione and Ron were just discussing the design of the nursery and had baby and parenting magazines on the bottom stair. She took a few more steps into her home and turned on some lights. It was difficult for her to say the least. She walked over to the corner table that Ron and her had always used as a dumping place for mail and important papers. She slowly let her hand fall down to the table edge before picking up the top piece of paper. It was the paper that they had done quick drawings of the nursery on one side, while listing possible baby names on the back. She smiled down at the paper, remembering the night her and Ron had stayed up late writing all of this.

Hermione shook her head, shaking the memory away. She was on a mission tonight to think logically. She wasn't sure if thinking this way was the right thing to do, but she couldn't stand crying like she had been. She was tired of crying, and ready for thinking in a more Hermione-like manner.

Hermione began walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Harry followed slowly behind, unsure of each step, as if he was invading a very personal moment. He felt as if the house was a sanctuary, and almost as if he wasn't good enough to be inside the house. He could picture Ron running up and down the stairs because Ron always left something upstairs. It would always take Ron and Hermione forever to leave their house because of Ron's running around. Ginny and him even began lying to Ron, telling them they were meeting somewhere twenty minutes earlier than they actually were so Ron would show up on time for once.

Hermione reached the top of the stairs and entered her bedroom. Her dresser was extremely neat and organized, while Ron's had clothes hanging out of the half closed drawers. She smiled over at it, before taking her own clothes out of her dresser and placing them on her bed. She wasn't willing to break down; her body was too tired and her mind was exhausted. She ignored the urge to cry and continued packing a week worth of clothing. She walked into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and noticed small pieces of hair in the sink from when Ron had shaved the morning he died. She tried to ignore them, trying not to let her eyes reach the small red flecks of hair as she packed a few necessities. She noticed Ron's toothbrush balancing on the side of the sink and the uncapped toothpaste. Ron was always a bit of a slob, no matter how much she had tried. But Hermione continued to ignore the lump that was forming in her throat.

Harry had stood in the doorway and stared at his feet. He felt unworthy to be in the room that he knew held a lot of emotional significance to Hermione. He fiddled with his hands, examining his fingers.

Hermione placed the last of her bathroom necessities into a bag before turning to leave the bathroom. However, the site of Ron's speckled hair on the sink made her stop. She stared at it for a moment, remembering how much she loved Ron's smooth cheeks. She always loved squishing her own cheeks against his while she hugged him and smelling his aftershave.

Hermione walked out of her bathroom and looked up at Harry.

"Are you ready?" said Hermione in an almost rushed manner.

"Of course," said Harry as he was pushed from his daze. He moved out of the doorway. "After you," he said.

Hermione walked down the stairs and out the front door. She held the door open for Harry until she left before closing the door and locking it with her key.

Hermione and Harry apparated back to Harry's apartment. Hermione sat on the couch and stared straight ahead. Harry followed suit.

"So, I can set a room up for you if you'd like," said Harry, realizing it was getting rather late.

"Harry, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow," said Hermione. She said it rushed as if she was nervous. "Harry, will you go with me?" Hermione looked at Harry as she said this.

"Yes, if that's what you would like," said Harry. He was unsure of what good he would do since he knew nothing about pregnancy.

"It's just, I really have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know how I am doing with this baby or what to do once I have it. I have so many things that need to be figure out, and it's just so scary. That's why I was hoping you could come with me, at least give me a second opinion and hopefully have an important input on all of this," said Hermione.

"Of course I'll be there for you Hermione," said Harry as he took her into a big hug to reassure her and put her worries to rest.


	6. The Doctor's Visit

**A/N: Hello everyone. I just really wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I've been trying to write this story as often as I can (I've had a chaotic family life the last couple of weeks - so please bare with me). I wanted to get this chapter up before the final book comes out in 2 days. (I'm SO excited!!!!) I hope you all understand that there probably wont be another update for another week or so, as I'm going to have alot of reading to do. (Of course why would you want to read my story when you have the real thing to read?)**

**In a chapter or two, I will be fast forwarding the story a bit. My main ideas for where this story is going involves speeding it up a bit. (I promised a Harry/Hermione story - but how can that happen with Ron's death just happening) I hope you all like my story, its going to be pretty intense. (Hopefully!) Enjoy!**

Hermione had tried to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw Ron. The bed Harry had set up for her in his guest bedroom was comfortable but the small amount of sleep Hermione would receive from being so exhausted was quickly ruined by a nightmare. Not having Ron's arms wrapped around her at night made her feel uncomfortable and bare.

After hours of restlessness, Hermione finally was able to fall asleep. Her body could not take it anymore and her mind finally turned off to allow her a small bit of peaceful rest.

But it was not long before she woke up. She rubbed her eyes as the morning sun began to peak into her window. It was early, undoubtedly, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again. She sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. They were still swollen and sore. Hermione stood up and walked to the bathroom, rinsing her eyes with the cool water and brushing her teeth. The house seemed quiet, so she was sure Harry wasn't awake yet. She wanted to wait until he was awake to make breakfast, but the baby in her stomach had other plans.

Hermione walked down to the kitchen and began to prepare herself some pancakes. She stirred the batter in the only mixing bowl she could find and pulled out a frying pan. She placed the pan on the stove, turned the heat on, and waited for the pan to gain some heat.

Hermione rested one hand on her ever-growing stomach. It felt as if it was getting larger every day. Her little baby was growing.

With the pan being hot, Hermione poured some of the pancake mix into the pan. She watched as the pancake began to bubble.

"Smells good," came a deep, tired voice. Hermione jumped.

"Oh, Harry! Don't do that! You scared me half to death," said Hermione with one hand on her chest. "Would you like some pancakes?" she finished as she flipped the pancake.

"Sure, but I got it. You should sit down and rest," replied Harry.

Hermione gave Harry a look of protest before giving in and handing him the spatula. Hermione took a seat at the small kitchen table and rested her head on her hand.

"What time is your appointment?" asked Harry.

"Nine, and to tell you the truth I am a bit nervous. I don't know what to really expect. I haven't been to the doctor since I got the pregnancy test. Ron passed out when the doctor told us, so the focus was on him regaining consciousness rather than giving me a timeline and what to expect," said Hermione with a bit of a chuckle at the memory. "Then Ron got all crazy on me. He started talking about taking pictures before every doctor's appointment and having me play music before bed for the baby. He went a little bit over the top," said Hermione with a lighter tone in her voice. She was smiling as she remembered how excited he was.

"That sounds like Ron. He was always desperate to get attention from you," said Harry as he remembered their school days. Ron would do nearly anything to impress her; anything to get her to notice him in a positive light. "Would you like me to bring a camera?" said Harry.

"Would you mind?" Hermione asked. Although she thought taking pictures at every doctor's appointment was silly, she still thought it would be sweet in the memory of Ron.

"Not at all," said Harry. He plated the pancakes that were already cooked and placed them on the table in front of Hermione. He plated a few for himself and sat down at the table across from Hermione.

"Harry! Have you seen the paper with the directions to the doctor office?!" yelled Hermione from upstairs.

"I have it in my hands!" Harry yelled up the stairs.

"Oh thank heavens, I've been looking for it everywhere," said Hermione as she came down the stairs.

"Ready?" asked Harry as he opened the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Hermione with a nervous tone.

The two friends walked out the door to Harry's garage. Since it was dangerous to apparate while pregnant, they would be taking Harry's car. Harry opened the door for Hermione and waited for her to be fully inside the car before shutting the door. He walked over to his side of the car. He started the car and Hermione started some small talk.

It was obvious to Harry that Hermione was nervous. He couldn't blame her. But he couldn't shake his own nervousness. He had no idea what he was doing or how he could possibly help her. She was an emotional wreck. She was pregnant with a baby and the father was dead; the details of his death haven't even been explored and Harry wondered if they would ever be explored. He was curious himself, but he wasn't going to explore without Hermione's consent. How was he supposed to help support Hermione? What was he supposed to do at the doctor's with her?

Hermione was still babbling along, not noticing the look of contemplation and worry on Harry's face. A sudden, quick burst of pain hit Hermione's stomach. She took a quick breath and placed a hand on her stomach. Just as soon as the pain had come it had disappeared.

"You okay, Hermione?" asked Harry with a worried expression as he noticed her pained face.

"I think so…I don't know what that was," said Hermione cautiously.

"We'll ask the doctor about it when we get there about it. Tell me if it happens again," said Harry.

Harry looked over the directions one last time before making a right turn. He drove three more blocks before seeing a sign that read "Venus Doctor Triangle". Harry pulled into the parking lot and stared at the three building placed in the shape of a triangle.

"What building is your doctor in again?" asked Harry.

"Building B" responded Hermione.

Harry began to drive the car towards Building B, eventually finding a parking spot. Harry got out of the car and as Hermione protested, helped Hermione out as well too.

"Harry, you don't have to help me out of the car. I'm pregnant, not immobile," said Hermione

"I know that. It's just that I don't exactly know how to help, so I'm helping in the only way I know how," said Harry. He was always a true gentleman.

Hermione and Harry walked to the tall white building in front of them. They entered the automatic doors and Harry followed Hermione to the elevator. They stepped in and Hermione pressed the button with a three on it. The elevator slowly began its ascent and Harry was growing more nervous with every second. He kept running his fingers through his hair: his nervous habit.  
Hermione and Harry reached their floor and the elevator door opened. Hermione walked out as if she had all the confidence in the world. If she was nervous, she certainly wasn't showing it. Harry followed Hermione and watched as the pregnant women and their husbands walked around. Harry began realizing it should be Ron here instead of him and wondered if Hermione was noticing the looks they were getting.

"Hello, how are you today?" asked a receptionist with long blonde hair.

"Fine, thank you. I have a nine o'clock appointment with Dr. Rasmussen," said Hermione in a very business like tone.

"Certainly, if you could just fill out these forms," said the receptionist as she handed Hermione a clipboard with papers on top. "We'll call you in a few minutes," finished the nurse. Hermione took the clipboard and sat down. Harry sat down next to her.

Hermione began filling out the paperwork as Harry looked around the waiting room. There were posters with information and diagrams on the walls. Some of the diagrams perplexed Harry, but he ignored them as they made him even more nervous.

Then a nurse with straight brown hair opened the door. She looked down at her clipboard before finally speaking.

"Hermione Weasley," asked the nurse as she looked around. Hermione stood up and walked to the door, handing the nurse her paperwork. Hermione turned around and noticed Harry wasn't following her.

"Harry!" said Hermione as she motioned for him to follow her. Harry stood up almost reluctantly and walked to the door. The nurse led them to a small white room with a chair in the corner and a tall table for Hermione to sit on. After Hermione and Harry were in the room, the nurse shut the door.

"So…" said Harry as he stared at a diagram. A mixture of disgust and slight curiosity came over his face as he read the passage beneath it. Certain aspects of childbirth were no doubted beautiful; however, others were just plain disgusting and partially horrific.

"Yes, Harry, it's exactly as disgusting and painful as it looks," said Hermione with a slight laugh. A knot had formed in her throat from her nerves. Seeing all the pregnant wives with their husbands made Hermione miss Ron even more. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Harry coming with her, but he certainly wasn't Ron.

"So…" said Harry. He didn't know what to say or do. He kept praying for the doctor to enter the room and save him from the awkward silence that was starting to build.

"Should we take a picture then?" asked Hermione in a rushed tone. She was out of ideas on what to talk about and the knot was also forming in her stomach.

"Sure," said Harry, jumping on a chance to stop the awkwardness. Harry grabbed the camera and then stopped.  
"What exactly should I take a picture of?" asked Harry.

Hermione gestured for Harry to move towards her. He obliged and Hermione took the camera from him. She held the camera out in from of them.

"Say Cheese," said Hermione; seconds later taking the picture.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" asked a polite young doctor with straight black hair.

"Oh – I'm sorry," said Hermione. She sat up and placed the camera in Harry's hands.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley – what do we have here?"

"I'm not –" said Harry uncomfortably.

"He's not –" said Hermione.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to assume you were married. I'm so sorry," said the doctor, her Scottish accent shining through.

"No, really, it's okay," said Hermione, trying to end the awkwardness that had entered the room. "My name is Hermione Weasley. This is my good friend, Harry Potter,"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Doctor Rasmussen. So you are…three months along I see. And, is everything going well? Any pain or major discomfort?" asked the woman.

"Well, nothing too serious until today. I was driving here and all of a sudden I got a sharp pain in my stomach. But as soon as it came it was gone," said Hermione.

"Well, that could just be a variety of uncomfortable symptoms that come with pregnancy, but just to be sure, lets do a quick check. Now, if you don't mind pulling your shirt over you're stomach, we can just check you over," said Dr. Rasmussen.

Hermione pulled her shirt up above her stomach and Harry looked away. Although she wasn't really exposing anything, Harry felt uncomfortable with her showing so much of herself.

The doctor poured a thick jelly-like substance onto Hermione's belly. Then, she waved her hand over Hermione's small bump. An image began to form on the screen to the left of Hermione.

"Everything is looking rather normal…" said Doctor Rasmussen as she stared at the picture. She continued moving her hand over Hermione's belly.

"Just to be sure however, we'll run a few tests. We're going to have to take some blood I'm afraid. It's going to hurt just a bit, but it's always better to be safe," finished the doctor.

"Are you sure everything is all right," said Hermione in a nervous tone.

"So far so good. I'll send in a nurse to prep you and take your blood. It was a pleasure meeting you both," said Dr. Rasmussen. She then left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Harry," began Hermione nervously. She avoided meeting his eyes. "What…what if something goes wrong with the baby?" She finally had the courage to look at him.

"Nothing will go wrong," said Harry reassuringly. "It seems like you have a great doctor who will take care of you,"

Just as Harry finished his sentence, a blood-curdling scream came from down the hall. Harry instantly reached for his wand and stood up, debating whether to leave the room or not.

"Sherry! Come quick! Mrs. Ingerson is going into labor!" came the worried voice of Dr. Rasmussen.

Hermione's eyes lit up in fear. _Oh god…_she thought. _Please don't let it be that painful for me._

Harry stood up and sat next to Hermione as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry," said Harry reassuringly. "I'm sure your delivery won't be that painful".

Hermione glared at Harry as if he was an idiot. Of course it was going to be painful – she always knew that. But she hadn't fully realized that she was soon going to be that person.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long, I've been reading and examining DH (J.K did a brillant job ending the series). My computer has also been messing up a bit - I'm looking into that. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Hermione did not sleep much last night. The air was thick around her and no matter how much she tossed and turned in bed, she could not get comfortable. The night had been long, and even the beautiful moon and stars offered little solace.

By sunrise, Hermione gave up on sleep and put on her bathrobe. There was no use staying in her room staring up at the same ceiling. Maybe going downstairs would offer her an escape.

She descended the staircase, looking down at the dark living room. It had an eerie yet comforting air to it. Once she reached the bottom, she continued through to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Hermione placed some hot water on the stove. She lazily plopped herself into the nearest chair and sat there, elbows propped up on the table and her chin resting on her hands.

She had had a lonely night, and the morning wasn't much better so far. Today was the day of Ron's funeral; the day she would have to finally say her goodbyes.

Suddenly the teakettle full of water began to whistle as steam leaked from its top. Hermione stood up quickly; worried the noise would wake Harry, and took the kettle off the heat. She slowly poured herself some water into a small white teacup. She stared at it, noticing the details of the red and gold shields that were delicately painted on the cup. In all the days she had spent at Harry's she had never noticed the details of his cups. Looking around the kitchen, she realized there were multiple things she had never noticed in Harry's kitchen. These realizations made her wonder what details she had never noticed about Ron…

She lifted the cup to her lips, ready to take a sip.

"Did you sleep?" came the deep, scratchy voice of Harry. Hermione jumped, spilling her tea on her robe.

"For heaven's sake, Harry!" said Hermione, reaching for a napkin to dab herself with.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said Harry as he walked to the cupboard to take out a cup for himself.

"Well it seems as if this is becoming routine," said Hermione, slightly angered. Harry brushed off Hermione's anger, and poured himself some tea. He sat himself across from Hermione and looked into her face. The bags under her eyes made it clear that she hadn't slept last night. Harry understood that feeling; he didn't sleep much himself until he finally took a sleeping potion.

"You should eat," said Harry, getting up suddenly. He started gathering the ingredients for waffles.

"I'm not hungry," said Hermione sharply.

"You need to eat. You and the baby need the nutrients," replied Harry, putting more emphasis on his words. This was not a question of whether she wanted to eat; she was going to eat.

"Harry, don't you dare go telling me what I need! At least you can go upstairs at night, drinking your fire whiskey - I don't want to eat. I can't eat," said Hermione loudly. Her voice was fierce and angry.

"You need to eat. You better find a way to get this food down your throat, because that baby needs it. That baby needs you! Damn it, Hermione! I told you I would stand by you and help that baby. I won't let you drown in your sorrow – you need to find some strength and give that baby the life it deserves; At least do it for Ron-" said Harry, just as fierce as Hermione had been.

"DON'T YOU DARE, HARRY POTTER! I love Ron! It doesn't change the fact that he is gone. It doesn't change the fact that I am going to be at a church in six hours saying my final goodbyes. I'm doing my best, Harry! I'm not doing it for you, or the Weasley's or even for myself! Everything I do to keep myself surviving – not living – SURVIVING – it's all for this baby," finished Hermione pointing toward her stomach. She was enraged and not afraid to show it. She had let the truth leave her lips for the first time; She was surviving only for this baby. She wanted more than anything to be with Ron, but she knew that was not an option. It was her job to stay behind to raise their child and instill the spirit of Ron into him/her. It was up to her to continue the dream her and Ron had made together; but how could she with Ron gone?

Hermione stood up and stormed out of the kitchen, stomping her way up to her room. She felt like crying, but knew she was too angry for that.

Harry stared at the doorway Hermione had walked out of. He was letting her words ring over and over in his head, letting each one of them sink in. He knew she wasn't holding up well, but he had hoped that the sorrow would pass her sooner than later.

Hermione stayed upstairs for a long while, sitting on her bed and staring at the wall. She tried to desperately leave her mind blank, allowing her to be numb for a while. However, thoughts of her harsh words to Harry, the eulogy she was expected to write for Ron's funeral, and of Ron himself. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as often as she could, allowing her to just be. It was just she, the wall, and the small rays of sunshine creeping through her window.

Harry continued to make the waffles as originally planned. Hermione needed to eat, but he knew better than to bring the argument up again. Even if the food didn't get eaten, it would give Harry's hands something to do. He stopped for a moment to stare up at the clock – five hours until Ron's funeral.

Hermione descended the stairs wearing an ankle length black dress. Her usual bushy hair flowed just below her shoulders and she kept her head towards the floor as she walked. Despite her somber appearance, she was still beautiful.

Harry stood up from the couch in his black suit as Hermione arrived to the bottom step. She didn't look up and Harry decided that it was not needed to push her into doing it. He lifted her left hand and placed it in his own two hands. His thumb gently rubbed Hermione's hand. He stared at her fingers and carefully examined each of them, stopping when he noticed her wedding ring. It was a simple and elegant gold band with a single small round cut diamond placed in the middle of gold heart. It was a beautiful ring, and the sight of it brought back the many memories leading up to their engagement and eventually their wedding.

"You're a strong witch, Hermione," said Harry quietly. Hermione didn't let her eyes meet Harry's; instead she gave a weak smile to herself. Harry began to release her hand from his but Hermione gripped his hand. When Harry looked up at her she laced her fingers with his and stood silently for a moment. Harry obliged to her silent request for companionship and together, the two left the house for the car.

Harry opened the car door for Hermione and Hermione sat down. Harry walked around the car and got settled in the drivers seat. He started the car and began the hour-long drive to the Burrow. The car was silent most of the way, except for the small talk Harry tried to create. He couldn't bear the silence; it was like torture.

Upon the last winding road, Harry couldn't help but bring up what had seemed to be unspoken territory.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Harry.

"I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be," said Hermione. It was the first full sentence she had said the entire ride.

"Do you have a eulogy prepared?" asked Harry. He knew he was on thin ice talking about all this.

"No. I am just going to say whatever comes to mind," said Hermione. She really wasn't sure what she was going to say.

After half an hour of people walking up to Hermione to give their condolences it was time for the ceremony to start. Hermione followed the Weasley family into the tent that had been set up for the event and sat down on the front row between Bill Weasley and Harry. She didn't say anything as an old man with a long gray-white beard spoke at a podium; she simply reached for Harry's hand and grasped it in her own.

The old man talked of death and the importance of celebrating life. He talked of the natural processes of the world and how good of a man Ron was. Hermione sat their numb the entire time, listening to the old cracking voice.

Finally it was her turn to speak. She stood up slowly and walked somberly to the podium. She stared at the podium wood instead of out at the audience as if she was unsure of what to say. Mrs. Weasley's sobs could be heard and they echoed around the room as Mr. Weasley tried to calm her; Hermione waited until the room was silent before she began speaking.

_"Bickering. I met Ronald Weasley on the Hogwarts Express as we headed towards our first year of magical training. I have to admit, I thought he was a bit of a pig as he stuffed yet another chocolate frog into his already filled mouth. He was sitting in the same compartment as Harry. I took a seat next to Harry and talked with him for the rest of the way to Hogwarts. All during our first year, all Ron and I did was bicker. It's amazing Harry didn't strangle the two of us. I had no idea at the time that this small encounter would lead to the best and truest friendship, many summer days in this very house, and a love that was beyond my imagination._

_"It was Ron and Harry who rescued me from that troll our first year, and at the time, I don't think any of us had any idea that it would lead to marriage. We bickered constantly in our school years. He could be a rather thick prat desperate for a bit of the line light; he could be the most stubborn wizard on the planet. And yet – I always saw past that to see the sweet and kind boy he truly was._

_"Ron didn't come to his sense until our sixth year. I had been rather jealous when he dated Lavender Brown and made it very clear. However, he finally got his act together and asked me out. It was one of the happiest days in my life. We continued to bicker, but we always knew we loved each other._

_"During our seventh year, we went off to stop the dark lord. It was the scariest year of my life. I was so worried that something would happen to Ron. I had no clue what I would've done without that sweet silly smile of his. When we all made it out alive, I was so relieved. I knew that it was finally time to start our lives._

_"We spent many afternoons at Harry's house with Harry and Ginny. We would stay up all night, talking, laughing. More nights than I care to admit to we get too inebriated by the fresh strawberry wine. It was our favorite; our signature drink._

_"It became even more our signature drink when he asked me to marry him. He was dressed in his nicest robes and took me to a spot on the hill, where he got down on one knee and offered me his hand in marriage. I have never ceased to stop beaming since the day I took his name._

_"Our wedding, as many of you may remember was a beautiful day. Mrs. Weasley's food was terrific, the music was just right, and we danced the night away in celebration of the mending of our lives._

_"We became pregnant after one very particular night, once again with much more strawberry wine than we had intended, and we were both more excited that we could have imagined. He bought books on parenting and pregnancy and did his best to make me feel comfortable. We talked about baby names late at night and about what we wanted the nursery to be like…"_ Hermione let the last words trail from her lips.

_"Today we are here to say goodbye to the man who stole my heart. He was always Ron, the loveable sweet man who was deathly afraid of spiders. He was brave, courageous, and uncommonly skilled in wizarding chest. He is the best friend who I could always count on, the love that made me smile more times than I ever believed possible, and the proud father of my child,"_ Hermione finished. She looked down beside her at the coffin with red and gold silk draped over it. She stepped down from the podium, slowly walked over to the coffin, and gently placed a kiss on the coffin.

"Goodbye, Ron. I'll always love you," she finished quietly, more to herself than anyone else.


	8. Ginny confronts HarryHarry's delemia

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. Just to warn you, this is going to be a bit of a hectic month. (Starting my fall semester of college in less than a month). **

**I wrote this chapter on my boyfriend's computer, since I'm at his house right now. I've tried to rewrite it a few times (Its hard making the transition from Hr/R to setting the foundation for Harry/Hermione). I tried to take the grammar mistakes out as best as I could, but his program is different than mine and to avoid further frustration I just left it the way it was. (Sorry!) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review - I really want to know what you thought about this chapter. I worked pretty hard on it.**

It had been 2 months since the funeral and Hermione was handling everything much better than had been previously expected. She had truly said goodbye to Ron and the former chapter of her life. She was ready to accept motherhood – alone.

Hermione was still staying with Harry, and decided it would be better to sell the house her and Ron had bought. Hermione loved Ron, but she needed to be the best mother she could be; that entailed not crying over small reminders of Ron. She had to move on while remembering what she had.

Hermione had moved into her fifth month of pregnancy rather well. She had bought a complete library of books on pregnancy and parenting, reading the books often in every room of Harry's house. At dinner, she would talk with Harry, bouncing parental principles and ideas off of him. Harry rarely used ideas from famous psychologists but instead used what his gut told him about the subject, always causing Hermione to think.

"It says in this book that a male influence is crucial to moral and personality development," said Hermione before taking another bite of her chicken and rice.

Harry looked at her, unsure of what she was trying to imply.

"However, this very feminist book claims that male influence is over exaggerated. What do you think Harry?" asked Hermione, looking up from her book and taking another bite of her dinner.

"Um…" said Harry as he contemplated what to say. "Well, I think male influence is important for future relationship building and crucial for boys to have someone similar to talk to. But I don't believe that male influence must be the biological father. I had multiple male influences, as well as multiple female influences. I think it really just comes down to surrounding yourself with good people," finished Harry. He hoped that by using himself as an example and by clarifying that the male influence did not need to be a father, he had not offended Hermione.

"But when you say it helps influence relationships, do you mean romantic relationships exclusively or relationships with others in general?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I had parents that were romantically together, but I certainly don't remember it much. But that doesn't mean I didn't have other people around to show me what a happy relationship entailed; I had the Weasleys, Tonks and Lupin. However, with my love life, or lack there of, I guess that wasn't good enough. Or maybe I just don't know how to handle women…" said Harry, letting his words fade.

"Harry, I wasn't trying to imply anything…" said Hermione, feeling bad for reminding Harry of his lack of a love life.

"No, you didn't. Hermione, I honestly believe that you will be a great mother. And you don't need to fear about having a male influence around the baby, because you have plenty of males who can and will be of major influence. And not to worry, he or she will have a great love life someday when he or she finds the right person," finished Harry.

Hermione nodded, contemplating Harry's answer before looking up and smiling at him; his answer had satisfied him.

"Delicious dinner by the way," said Hermione.

"Thanks, well I tried. I know it's important for you to have your nutrients, so I tried to make it a bit healthier," said Harry. As Hermione's pregnancy went on he had tried to keep her healthy and happy. He felt a strange duty to do this; however, he noticed that it wasn't his commitment to Ron's friendship that was doing it.

As Hermione finished the last bite on her plate, she stood up, taking her plate to the sink.

"I'll do dishes in about an hour, but right now this baby has a date with Mozart," said Hermione

"Sorry, come again?" asked Harry, obviously confused.

"I read in a muggle magazine that putting headphones on your stomach that play Mozart is good for the baby. It's supposed to make the baby more intelligent," said Hermione.

"Oh yes, like you're baby will need to be any smarter. It's the child of the brightest witch of our time, of course he or she needs to be smarter," said Harry sarcastically. Hermione smiled at Harry, and then left the kitchen leaving Harry to finish his dinner alone.

Harry slowly ate small bites of his food. The duty he felt was his to protect Hermione and the baby made him feel guilty. If this duty was because he felt Ron would of wanted it this way or because of his close friendship with Hermione, he would not be contemplating it. However, Harry couldn't help but become more and more involved with Hermione's pregnancy. He didn't understand why he was so compelled to do this, and that began to scare him. All he could do was hope that he wasn't developing feelings for Hermione.

Near an hour later, Harry walked back into the kitchen to find Hermione leaning against the kitchen counter reading yet another pregnancy book and casting a spell on the dishes so they would magically clean themselves.

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley just sent a note over. She was reminding us about the dinner at her house tomorrow," said Hermione as she finished her sentence in her book, closed it, and looked over at Harry.

"Do you mind looking at a baby catalogue with me? I just want a second opinion and someone's advice," asked Hermione.

"Of course I'll help," said Harry, "Just tell me when,"

"Um…would now be okay?"

"Sure," said Harry. The two of them made their way into the living, seating themselves comfortably on the couch. Hermione sat on the end closer to the kitchen, putting her feet up and used a summoning charm to make the baby furniture catalogues appear. Harry reached for Hermione's feet and placed them on his lap, slowly massaging them with his fingers.

"Oh Harry, you didn't have to do that," said Hermione. "But I must admit, it feels great. My feet have been killing me for a while. I guess it's just not easy having your feet lug around all this extra weight," finished Hermione.

Hermione opened on of the catalogues. The first section was on cribs. Hermione flipped through the pages, carefully examining the color, style and safety features of each one.

"That one is nice," said Harry, pointing to a white crib. It had a rather modern look, and seemed functional enough. Hermione began to read the safety features to herself.

"I like it too. I like the white color; it gives it a clean look. Plus the safety features seem great. White can be very versatile. I'll definitely book mark it," said Hermione and with a wave of her wand, a red circle appeared around the crib.

Hermione and Harry finished looking at the nursery furniture magazine; they found many armoires and changing tables that would look great with the crib. They found a few cute accessories, including a mobile with a quidditch theme.

Hermione began looking through the clothing catalogue now. She flipped through it, examining all of the cute baby clothes. Hermione being who she is, she had already created a list of what she wanted. She had the perfect balance of play clothes, fancy clothes, feeding clothes, night clothes, bath clothes, everything. Harry stared at Hermione as she made comments about different pieces of clothing she liked, marking them as she went. He noticed how she smiled when she looked from the catalogue to her belly, deciding that it would look nice on the baby.

Harry suddenly shook his head from side to side. How could he look at Hermione that way?

"You alright, Harry?" asked Hermione with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Do you mind if I get to bed? I seem to be really tired tonight. I promise, I'll look at more catalogues tomorrow; we can even go look at a few store if you'd like," said Harry rather quickly. He was uncomfortable with how he had just looked at Hermione and decided he needed to get out of the house.

The next day came by quickly. It was nearing the time to leave for the Weasley household.

The drive there was slow and long. Hermione and Harry made small talk most of the time, and Harry tried to shake the feeling he was getting. His sudden notice of certain things with Hermione was beginning to bug him. While they had gone shopping earlier that day, Harry had been extremely helpful and kind, making many a passerby wonder how their relationship was truly defined. He knew his potential feelings for Hermione were inappropriate, so as Hermione continued to talk small talk in the car, Harry decided to ignore his feelings and act as normal as possible.

Once at the Burrow, Harry helped Hermione out of the car. With her large belly, it was becoming more and more difficult for her to get up from sitting on her own. Harry and Hermione walked up to the front door and as Harry reached his hand up to knock, Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Hello dears," said Mrs. Weasley in her usual welcoming voice. "My Hermione, aren't you just growing nicely?" said Hermione, looking towards Hermione's stomach.

"Yes well, that baby keeps me hungry," said Hermione with a laugh.

"Well don't worry dear, we have plenty to eat here," said Mrs. Weasley. She looked over at Harry, gave him a smile and made a comment about how nice he looked in his shirt.

Hermione made her way to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Would you like any help Mrs. Weasley?" asked Hermione.

"Oh no, don't worry; you need to sit and rest," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione, would you like any tea?" asked Harry. He hadn't told anyone, but Harry had been sneaking some of Hermione's pregnancy books up to his room at night to read. He read one particular article that talked of the benefits of tea during pregnancy.

"That'd be wonderful, Harry" said Hermione looking relieved.

Just as Harry reached for the tea kettle, Ginny walked in the room. Harry turned around, not hearing her walk into the room, and stared at her; completely stunned.

"Hi," said Ginny. She was quieter than normal.

"Hi," said Harry. He didn't need anymore awkwardness.

The evening progressed with the family sitting around the dinner table, eating Mrs. Weasley's delicious food. After dinner, the family retreated to the living room to enjoy some small talk and catch up on how everyone had been doing. Harry had been noticeably more helpful and protective of Hermione; Ginny, especially noticed.

"I'm going to go get some air," said Harry. "Will you be alright?" asked Harry to Hermione.

"I'll be just fine," said Hermione, smiling up at him. He had to admit, they almost seemed to be flirting the entire night.

Harry walked outside and sat on the rocking chair on the porch. It was a calm evening and the sunset had beautiful colors in it tonight. It was only a minute or two before Harry heard the door open. He looked towards it to see Ginny. She walked outside and sat down next to Harry. She wasted no time getting to the reason she came outside.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny with a harsh tone.

"Sitting..." asked Harry, confused about what she meant.

"What are you doing with Hermione?" asked Ginny, she was angry, and her face was beginning to show it.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, now looking annoying at the accusation.

"I see the way you look at her Harry. I know you are falling for her. You can't lie to me," said Ginny.

"I don't know what you're talking about," lied Harry.

"Harry, you've been all over her all night. You wait on her hand and food and talk about her baby as if it is your own. Well incase you forgot Harry, that baby belongs to Ron. Remember - my brother, your best friend, her husband," said Ginny. Her words were like daggers, stabbing him harder with each word.

"Ginny, what the bloody hell are you getting at?" asked Harry, as he felt the anger rising.

Ginny stood up. "I wont have you taking my brother's place in Hermione's life - you understand me?". Without another word, Ginny walked back into the house, letting the door slam behind her.


	9. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I am extremely sorry to say that I don't know when I will pick up writing again.

My mom and I have been kicked out of our apartment, and I will be moving in with my dad. He doesn't have a computer, so I don't know what will happen.

I really want to keep writing this story. It's been my saving grace from a lot of hard issues, but I don't know how it will be possible.

I am going to continue to write at other people's houses and on public computers, but I cannot guarantee how often I will write.

I understand if you no longer want to read this story because of it. I know the frustration that comes with having a story that doesn't have a proper ending. However, if you can accept the fact that I may not write on a weekly basis, and if you can accept that I will have to write on public computers (Probably at school) then please – please continue to read this story.

If you decide not to read this story anymore, then thank you for reading and commenting thus far. When you guys respond with positive feedback, it makes me feel so good and inspired. Thank you for making a simple college girl happy.

Sincerely,

Elyse90505


	10. The Cat Fight

**A/N: First off, I just wanted to thank all of you for your kind words about my apartment. Thank you. It's still in debate whether my mom and I will lose it (money is a huge issue). You guys are so sweet and understanding. Thank you so much. You seriously don't know how much this means tome. **

**Secondly, sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I could've made this chapter longer, but I was worried about when I would be able to post next. (It's almost 5 pages...so it's still pretty long). I hope you like it. It starts out right where the last chapter left off, so if you need to, go back and read that part. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

Harry sat on the rocking chair, stunned at what Ginny had just said. The words were floating around in his mind, but they didn't seem to make any sense. She was accusing Harry of taking Ron's place. How could she possibly think that he wanted Ron's place?

He stared out at the sky; the sun was almost completely set and the sky had a smoky purple color to it. These past few months that Hermione had been living with Harry, he had tried to just protect her. He had tried to help her deal with the stress and pain of losing Ron. He just wanted to be there for her – be the best friend to her that he felt he was.

However, the more Harry thought about the last few months, the more he realized that deep down he had been growing an infatuation for her. He had gotten carried away with caring for Hermione and helping her. Their friendship had almost turned into an emotional relationship. He was heading down an odd road and he didn't know what to do next.

"There you are," said Hermione as she walked out of the door; Harry jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Hey," said Harry quietly, avoiding her eyes. Hermione took the seat next to him.

"Are you okay? Ginny came rushing into the house and stomped her way up the stairs. Did something happen?" asked Hermione, one hand resting on her stomach while the other was on the armrest.

"Well, sort of. She isn't very happy with me right now," said Harry, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Hermione, looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"No, it's okay. Why let it ruin a good night?" said Harry, hoping that Hermione would give it a rest.

"Well, dessert is about to be served. It's Mrs. Weasley's famous apple pie," said Hermione, hoping to entice Harry inside.

"Actually, I'm not very hungry right now," said Harry.

"Would you like to go home?"

"No, its fine. You go on ahead and get some pie. I know how much you love her pie," said Harry.

"It's okay if we go home, Harry. Really, I don't mind," said Hermione, hoping he would be honest with her.

Harry looked down at the floor for a minute, contemplating going home or staying. "Home sounds nice," said Harry.

Hermione and Harry walked inside and Hermione made an excuse for their departure. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let them leave until they agreed to take a few slices of pie home.

Harry and Hermione drove home in mostly silence. Harry was so focused on thinking about what his feelings for Hermione actually were that he didn't notice Hermione saying his name.

"Harry? Harry? HARRY!" screamed Hermione.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," said Harry shaking his head so his mind would return to Earth.

"Harry, are you sure you are okay?" asked Hermione.

"I'll be fine, just tired is all," lied Harry.

"Okay, well we are almost home. Do you mind going with me tomorrow to the paint store? I want to get some ideas for the color of the nursery, and since it is your home, I want to make sure you're okay with it," said Hermione.

"Sure. Do you mind if we go early? We can catch lunch if you'd like," said Harry.

"Sounds like a plan," said Hermione. "Well, I better get to bed soon. I swear, when this baby wants to go to sleep, I am forced to do the same," said Hermione with a small laugh.

"Oh Harry! Look at this crib; its just beautiful!" said Hermione inside of "The Magical Baby" store.

"It looks great. I like it," said Harry. He began reading the small informational tag that was attached to the crib by a small string.

"I'm so in between on colors. I don't want the typical gender colors. I want this baby to choose whatever path on life he or she wants," said Hermione as she smiled down at her stomach.

"This'll be a beautiful baby, Hermione," said Harry as he gently placed his palm on her stomach.

Hermione looked up at Harry, locking eyes with him for longer than she knew she should. The place on her stomach where Harry's hand was began to tingle. Realizing she hadn't taken a breath yet, she tried to breathe but couldn't focus her brain enough to do it. She stared into Harry's green eyes and started to see a sense of hope she hadn't realized she had lost.

Harry stared at Hermione right back; looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. He stared at her and felt as if something was keeping him from looking away. He felt the butterflies begin to flutter in his stomach and he realized he was unable to take in a breath. He could swear he felt his head slowly moving closer to hers.

"Hermione! Oh my heavens, I had no idea you'd be here today!" came a sudden voice. Harry and Hermione instantly pulled away from each other and looked towards the location of the sound.

"Ginny. What a nice surprise!" said Hermione, pretending she was happy to see her redheaded sister-in-law. But, although Hermione felt that whatever she had felt towards Harry just a moment ago was wrong, she couldn't help but want the moment to return.

"Harry," said Ginny flatly. She glared at him. He knew that she had seen the moment he had just had with Hermione, and he knew that was why she was giving him a piercing look.

"Ginny," said Harry back, trying not to make the situation any more awkward that it had already become.

"So what are you doing here, Ginny? It's not like your designing a nursery or anything," said Hermione, trying to make the air lighter and friendlier.

"Actually, I was shopping for you," said Ginny, ignoring Harry completely.

"Really? Oh, Ginny that's so sweet! You don't have to get the baby or me anything!" said Hermione.

"I insist. Since I am this baby's only aunt, it's my job to spoil him or her," said Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny. You're so sweet. Just don't go overboard, please. You're going to make me feel bashful," said Hermione.

"Well, actually I was hoping I could get your thoughts on a gift idea I have for the baby. I know traditionally the mother is not supposed to know what the gift is, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't receiving something like this from someone else," said Ginny, looking at Harry from time to time as if to tell him to pay attention. Ginny pulled out a catalogue and leaned closer to Hermione so she could see.

"I was thinking," said Ginny as she turned a couple of pages before stopping, "I was thinking about this right here," said Ginny pointing to what looked like a silver book with a cut out so a picture could be inserted. On the cover of the silver book was the words, "I'll Always Remember My Daddy" written in a little kid style of writing.

"Well, I…" said Hermione, unsure of what to say. She suddenly felt immensely guilty for the moment she had just had with Harry.

"It's meant for children who have lost their fathers. It has areas for pictures, small mementos, and even for journal entries. I think it's perfect. Don't you just love it, Hermione?" asked Ginny in the sweetest voice she could muster. She looked over at Harry, her eyes so unforgiving and angry.

"I think it's perfect for you and the baby, Hermione," said Harry. He was trying to sound as normal as possible but his anger at Ginny and the guilt he now felt towards Hermione was still detectable.

"I'm going to step outside; get a bit of fresh air," said Harry, trying to keep his emotions under control. "I'll see you outside when you're done, Hermione."

Hermione nodded in agreement and sent Harry a sympathetic smile. He quickly turned and walked outside towards a bench.

Hermione stared at him outside of the shop window, feeling guilty and slightly angry at Ginny for interrupting them.

"That present will be just fine, Ginny," said Hermione quietly. She walked away from Ginny and towards a different aisle. She tried to pretend to occupy herself with other baby accessories.

She was did not like how Ginny had treated Harry and how she pushed him out of the store. Her anger was rising as she peaked around the corner and watch Ginny look at other baby accessories.

"Ginny," said Hermione sternly, "May I speak with you?" asked Hermione. Ginny looked up and smiled as if she had no clue what this was about.

"Certainly. Is something bothering you, Hermione?" asked Ginny politely. She realized she was about to be questioned on her behavior towards Harry, but she had no fear in telling Hermione exactly what she thought.

"Why are you being so mean to Harry?" asked Hermione a bit angrily.

"Because of his feelings for you that he shouldn't be having," said Ginny plainly. She was being completely honest.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't act as if you are blind to it. You're not completely innocent for this either because I know you are feeling the same for him. But your actions and feelings can be excusable because of the circumstances. I know you must be very vulnerable and lonely right now –"

"Ginny, what in heaven's name are you getting at? –"

"Hermione! Stop acting dumb!" said Ginny, her anger now getting the best of her.

"Ginny. Just stop. I don't care what you think Harry and I feel for each other. We are just friends. You wouldn't understand the special friendship Harry and I have because you were just the little sister!" said Hermione, her hormonal anger now at her boiling point. She knew she had just said something she would later regret, but she didn't care at the moment.

Ginny's mouth was wide open. How could she say this to her?

"Fine," said Ginny, letting the word end harshly. "You never _loved _Ron. He stood by you, protected you, and loved you unconditionally. But I see now that you never really returned those sort of true love feelings. When you _truly_ love someone you stick by them no matter what –"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_!" said Hermione, now yelling.

"WELL IT IS OBVIOUSLY _TRUE_!" yelled Ginny right back.

"What do you know of true love?! You claimed you loved Harry, and you left him right when he needed you! Ginny, you have no room to tell me my feelings for Ron because you've never known what it feels like to love someone like I did to him –"

"Oh, you mean _not at all_?" said Ginny with a sarcastic tone.

Outside, Harry could hear the yelling. Through the store window he could see Ginny and Hermione yelling at each other inside. He immediately got on his feet and ran to the store. He opened the door quickly and pushed his way towards the aisle they were standing in.

"HOW DARE _YOU_!" yelled Hermione.

"WELL IT'S APPARENTLY TRUE!" yelled Ginny right back. The women were glaring at each other with such determination and a fierceness that Harry had never seen.

"What is going on here?" asked Harry, trying to make his voice heard above the two of them. Hermione reached into her back pocket for her wand and withdrew it, pointing it directly at Ginny. Ginny did the same, only a split second later than Hermione. Harry immediately stepped between the two.

"If your precious brother was so precious to you, then would you really hex his wife who is carrying his unborn child?" said Hermione. She was boiling angry and nothing was going to calm her down.

"Hermione, please, just calm down. Lower your wand," said Harry gently. He didn't want anyone getting hurt.

"Harry, stay out of this," said Ginny.

"_Don't_ you tell him to stay out of this!" said Hermione to Ginny.

"Please, both of you, lower your wands!" said Harry, becoming sterner. Harry could see the storeowner running towards them.

"Harry stay out of this!" yelled Hermione.

"Hermione, for heaven's sake your pregnant! This is not the time to be hexing each other into oblivion!" yelled Harry at both of them. His patience was diminishing.

"What is going on here?" demanded the short man that wearing a blue collared shirt and light brown slacks.

"What Ginny? Are you afraid to battle with a pregnant woman?" taunted Hermione. Her anger had caused her to go over the edge.

"I'm trying to think of a spell that would only hurt _you_ without hurting that poor precious baby. Too bad it has a whore of a mother –"

At that instant Hermione sent a jinx straight toward Ginny. Harry reacted instinctively, his reaction time very quick, and placed a shield charm between the two of them.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled the shop owner. It took him a moment to realize a jinx had just been shot inside of his store.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Hermione and Ginny simultaneously at the shop owner.

The short man looked stunned. "I'm alerting the authorities!" said the small shop owner, but his words faded away, barely noticed.

"That's it!" said Harry, grabbing Hermione's arm. "We are _leaving_!" said Harry. Hermione tried to yank her arm away from him but Harry held it tight. "Hermione, you can either leave peacefully or I will force you out and back into the car!" said Harry. His patience was officially gone, and he was worried about both women becoming hurt. The last thing he needed was Hermione in the hospital because she was shot with a powerful hex or jinx.

Hermione was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling very fast.

"Fine. But I'm warning you, Ginny. You ever take a foot towards _my_ baby and I swear I will hex you into another universe!" yelled Hermione over her shoulder and Harry escorted her out of the store.

Hermione's arms were folded tightly over her pregnant belly as she stomped her way to the car. Neither Harry or Hermione spoke a word the entire walk to the car. Although Harry was planning on having a conversation with her later about why this argument started, Harry knew exactly what they had been arguing over.


	11. One of These Days

**A/N: Okay everyone, I know this is a short chapter but I just couldnt wait to get this up and see what you guys think. I really tried to make this chapter realistic. (It's kinda late at night, so sorry if there are any gramatical changes). I think you will all love this chapter (Especially you Harry and Hermione fans!) **

**Dont worry, I'll most likely update tommorrow, but I just had to see what you guys think. Please-review. (A big huge thank you to all of you who do review! You guys are so sweet!). I really hope you all enjoy it - let me know what you think (The good and the bad!)**

"That little uptight brat – how…how dare she!" said Hermione angrily. Her face was rather red now, nearly resembling the infamous Weasley color.

"Hermione, please, just calm down," said Harry. He had regained some of his patience and logic since they had started driving.

"Calm down?" asked Hermione sarcastically. "How could I just calm down after what she said? It's absurd really," said Hermione.

"Look, I understand that she was being unreasonable,"

"To say the least. For heaven's sake, Harry, she was implying –" and then Hermione stopped. She wasn't sure if she should say what was about to come out of her mouth.

A silence spread throughout the car as Harry continued driving down the small road lined with trees. Hermione shifted in her seat quietly, avoiding Harry's direction. The tension was thick and uncomfortable; nearly unbearable. Since when had things become so awkward between them?

"Ginny was-" Harry began

"Don't say that name!" shouted Hermione, louder than she needed to.

"Fine, sorry," said Harry.

The silence fell between them again for a moment. Harry however, couldn't take anymore of the tension. "What did she imply exactly?" asked Harry cautiously. He knew this was not going to be an easy conversation. Once the words left his mouth he wondered if he should've waited until they were at home, able to leave each other's company once the room became full of deadly tension. No matter; it was too late. They were trapped in the small space of the modest sized car with no escape and no retreat.

"She was…well she was implying that we were…were…more," said Hermione, putting emphasis on the last word. She let her eyes travel towards Harry's direction, but did not move her head. She wanted to get a quick glance as to his reaction.

"Oh," said Harry dully. He wanted to leave all emotion out of the single word he could think of to mutter. He didn't want to let her think that he had feelings for her or that he didn't.

"Yeah," said Hermione, just as monotone as Harry had. She was also leaving no clues as to how she felt.

For the most part, the rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Neither knew what to say to the other without revealing too much.

Hermione sat in the car, staring straight ahead while contemplating her feelings. She couldn't help but realize that she had been flirting with Harry at the baby store. Further investigation showed that her actions had been more than simply friendly. She began second guessing herself and wondering how Harry truly felt for her. How did she truly feel for him? Was she romantically attracted to him because of her loneliness or because these feelings were true? Was it because she wanted a father figure for her child and desperately craved a family unit?

Harry sat opposite of Hermione, both hands on the wheel. He stared straight ahead and wondered why he was having feelings for Hermione. He had thought about this many nights prior, but he always came down to the same conclusion. It wasn't the emptiness he felt since Ginny left; it wasn't because he had always dreamed of having a family of his own. He just felt for her what he did merely because she was Hermione.

Harry pulled into his drive way and put the car in park. Neither of them moved.

"Hermione, are we okay?" asked Harry gently.

"Yeah, Harry. We're okay," said Hermione.

Harry opened his door and stood up, walking to the other side to help Hermione out of the car. As his hand grasped hers, they locked eyes. Hermione took a sharp breath in, slowly getting lost in Harry's deep green eyes. Harry back into her eyes in a way she had never experienced; the feeling gave her shivers down her back and made the hairs on her neck stand up.

Slowly, she lifted herself up, never breaking eye contact. Their arms slowly lowered to their sides, near each other's waists. Hermione was the first to let her fingers touch his lower arm; Harry let his fingers touch her elbows. Hermione stared up at the tall, green-eyed man and he stared right back at her; it was as if he was seeing a deeper part of her that she didn't know existed.

Harry barely let his face lean lower. He waited for her to stop him; to give him some sort of sign that what he was doing was morally wrong. She didn't move. Hermione slowly lifted herself to her tiptoes, staring deep into him as if searching for a sign of permission. He didn't move.

Then – slowly, their lips meant. He took her lower lip between his own and gently kissed them. She leaned into him a little more and kissed him back. Their tongues met for only a second and Harry let his hands travel and rest gently on her waist. At his touch, Hermione's skin tingled and she gently nibbled on his lower lip, letting his taste overcome her.

They gently allowed their lips to part and their foreheads met as they each drew in a breath. It had felt like heaven.

Hermione's eyes opened, and she was staring into Harry's peaceful face, his eyes still closed. She opened her eyes wide and pulled away from Harry quickly.

Harry looked up at her and realized he had acted too soon. She looked mortified; as if a deer staring into headlights. She tried to breathe; her mouth opening and closing as if she had something to say.

"Hermione, I'm-"

"I'm really tired. Good night, Harry," said Hermione as she quickly walked past him into the house. He heard the front door open and close.

Harry walked towards the house and leaned against the front door.

"What was I thinking – kissing her," said Harry, his voice stressed. After everything that had happened today – after the confrontation with Ginny – after them almost discussing their actual feelings for each other like adults – after the awkwardness in the car.

"Bloody great. Now she thinks I'm a damn pig!" Harry yelled quietly at himself.

He took a deep breath and decided it was time to go into the house. He walked up the front steps and gently opened the door. He stepped inside, placed his coat on the rack, and walked towards the kitchen.

Hermione, hearing the sound of the door open and close, peaked her head around the upstairs corner. She had a clear view of the downstairs. She watched longingly at Harry as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a small glass of fire whiskey. She saw him quickly down the drink and shake his head as he stared at the floor. He reached for another serving when he saw a bottle of strawberry wine sitting in the wine cabinet; it was almost as if the wine had made itself more noticeable somehow.

"One of these days," began Hermione slowly, "I won't be afraid."


	12. One of These Days pt 2 Promise Me

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update guys. (No excuses - sorry)**

**Okay, so I am finally into the good stuff and done with explaining the past (Well for the most part) and I am starting to move into the Harry/Hermione aspects more. I've never written a Harry/Hermione story and so I would like to know what you think - so please review. (I'm sorry I'm asking you guys to do this, I know how annoying it can get. It's just that I am nervous and curious as to if you guys like what I am writing. I am always trying to improve).**

**And just to let a very small select few of you know: This is not J.K Rowling's story. The characters and the general world of magic belong to her. But I have and can manipulate the characters into how I want them. I know J.K has Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny - trust me, I am a major shipper for those two couples. But I wanted to do something different. Please understand and if you enjoy it then read - but if not then please just stop. Thank you.**

Hermione woke up around three in the morning and had the sudden craving for strawberries. Getting up and putting on her robe, she got up and decided to indulge in her pregnancy craving.

Once down the stairs Hermione could hear a noise; it sounded like someone mumbling in their sleep. As she approached, she noticed the sound was coming from Harry as he lay on the couch, apparently passed out from the fire whiskey.

"Harry," came Hermione's voice. He looked like a wreck in the same clothes he wore yesterday and the stench of fire whiskey was very strong.

"Hermione, I love you," came the mumbled voice from Harry's lips. His words were slurred and barely understandable. "I felt it," came Harry's voice again. Hermione stared at Harry, unsure of what to do or believe.

"I don't know why and I'm sorry for Ron and…and…" Harry continued to mumble. "I wish you had Ron cause he love you but I do now…and we can have a family…" Harry just wouldn't shut up. Hermione knew that this was the effect of the fire whiskey.

"Harry, wake up!" said Hermione loudly; she didn't want to hear all of this anymore.

Finally Harry began to stir. He shook his head a few times before finally opening his eyes. At the sight of Hermione, Harry jumped; he didn't know how long she had been standing there or what she had heard, but he knew he had been dreaming about her.

"What…um…exactly did you hear?" asked Harry.

"Enough," said Hermione. She was embarrassed and flattered that he had said those things.

"Hermione, maybe we should talk," said Harry. He had so much to apologize for. He had kissed her and based on her reaction, that was not the best thing to do. He had most likely just told her he loved her while in his sleep and she had just caught him passed out on his couch from being drunk.

"Harry, we don't have to..."

"No, we do. Please, can we just talk?" said Harry desperately. He needed to explain himself.

"Fine," said Hermione, taking a deep breath in.

Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen. Harry put some water on the stove to heat and he took two glasses out and prepared to make tea. Then he sat across from her at the kitchen table and folded his hands in his lap. He stared up at her, wondering if she would look up at him; she didn't.

"I'm sorry I kissed you last night, Hermione," said Harry. He could barely handle looking into her face because he knew she was in such confusion. "I know you're Ron's girl – you always have been. It was wrong of me to move onto you like that."

Hermione didn't talk for a long while. She stared down at the table and did not move. The kettle made a loud whistle noise and Harry jinxed it to pour each of them a glass and place it on the table. The awkwardness was growing intolerable and Harry was silently begging that she would say anything – even if she just yelled at him.

"I'm scared," said Hermione in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Scared?" asked Harry.

"I'm scared that I am having feelings for you," said Hermione. She looked up at him and their eyes met for a brief second. She quickly reached for her tea and sipped it.

"Hermione…"

"Harry, I'm scared because I have feelings for you that I am not supposed to have. I am Ron's wife – whether he is alive or dead. I am pregnant with his baby, Harry. I can't have feelings for you. It's just not…it's just not right," said Hermione. She felt guilty for having feelings for Harry and even guiltier that she was telling Harry that her feelings for him were wrong.

"I'm scared too, Hermione," said Harry as he looked down at his hands. "I don't know why these feelings are with me, but here I am, feelings for my best mate's widow. It sounds so wrong that I almost feel disgusted with myself that I would make a move on the pregnant widow of my best friend; that I would even make a move on my own best friend. But I can't help but feel that this is right – in some twisted way this is what is supposed to happen or something. I know I sound like a madman right now, but Hermione – I have feelings for you, and I can't regret it," finished Harry. Hermione looked up at him and stared into his eyes as if looking for a sense of truth.

"Harry, what if our feelings are coming from the hole left in our lives with Ron gone? I just - I don't know where these feelings are coming from. Harry, if I am going to have feelings for you then they have to be legitimate feelings and not just because I am pregnant and hormonal and missing Ron and…" she let her words trail off. Harry could see it in her face that this was unbelievably hard for her. She looked so confused and frightened.

"Hermione, I don't believe these feelings are coming because I miss Ron. I think that I have these feelings for you because it's like I suddenly am able to look at you in a different light," said Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Well – I've never had the chance to be able to look at you as anything other than a friend. You've always been sort of reserved for someone else – even before either of you knew it; I guess I just knew and I never looked at you as anything more than a friend. But maybe because, suddenly I can, I am noticing all these things about you…like how your hair falls around your face when you read a book…" Hermione instantly began to blush and Harry looked embarrassed at the accidental slip of his tongue.

"Harry, can…can I try something a bit unconventional?"

"I trust you," said Harry. Just then, Hermione moved her chair closer to Harry and stared him directly in the eyes. As she stared into him, he began to feel naked and stripped of anything he had been hiding. The way she could read him was incredible as she searched his soul for answers. As if in some way satisfied, she closed her eyes and leaned into Harry.

Their lips met and touched slowly at first. Hermione was the first to slowly take Harry's lower lips between her own. She sucked on them gently and let her tongue slide over his lips. Harry's breath instantly became heavier as he tried to control the surge of fire in his heart. Hermione let his lip go free and gave one last gentle peck on his lips. She pulled away and slowly let her eyes open. Her chocolate brown eyes met Harry's and she knew that she had all the answers she needed.

Before Harry had a chance to speak, she stood up and took his hand. She led him into the living room. She stopped in front of the mantle above the fireplace where pictures from years ago were displayed. She stared up at them as she held Harry's hand and thought about her next words.

"Promise me you won't forget all of these times," said Hermione as tears filled her eyes.

"I couldn't forget them if I tried," said Harry. "Those were some of the best moments of my life."

"Promise me that you'll always respect and remember that a piece of my heart is gone and I cannot give it to you,"

"I promise,"

"Promise me that you'll raise this baby like it was your own while remembering that Ron is her father,"

"Hermione, I will give this baby more love than either of us can imagine. I'll tell her stories about her father so she'll always have a memory to hold onto," said Harry.

Hermione reached her hands behind her and grasped Harry's hands. She pulled him toward her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He stood with his chin on her shoulder, giving her a hug from behind and touching the stomach that held another life.

He knew this was the start of an amazing journey.


	13. Emily Jean

Hermione woke up with small beams of sunlight falling across her face and bedroom. She stretched her arms above her head as she sat up. Her lower back was definitely aching as she leaned against her pillows and shut her eyes. Her growing size has definitely been difficult for her; she was going through clothes faster than she could buy them.

Finally, she decided to get out of bed and head downstairs to make herself some tea. She stood up and felt a sudden jolt of pain inside her stomach.

"Ah," said Hermione as she took in a quick burst of breath, doubled over, and put her hand on her stomach. She tried to stand up again to walk to Harry's room but the pain hit her again in nearly double strength. Holding her stomach with one hand, Hermione leaned back, putting her hand on the bed and lowering herself to sitting on it.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled; her voice cracked as she spoke. "Harry! Harry! Harry!" yelled Hermione in her room. The pain was intensifying and she knew something was wrong with the baby.

Harry came running and burst into the room half asleep.

"What's wrong?" came Harry's voice. Just one look at her made him realize that this was extremely serious.

"I don't know but my stomach hurts so much right now. Oh my God, Harry. Harry, it hurts!" said Hermione as she doubled over her round stomach. Harry sat next to her and held her hand.

"We have to go to the hospital, Hermione. I need you to just lean on me so we can get you to the car," said Harry. He tried to hide how nervous he really was, but it was all too obvious. He was deathly terrified because he knew that something was wrong with the baby and Hermione.

Hermione held on to Harry's hand with more strength than Harry knew she had. The pain was painted clearly on her face as she stood up. She could barely stand. Each step she took felt like she was crossing continents as she made her way to the stairs. The sharp pains were hitting at a quicker pace and tears were now leaving Hermione's eyes.

"You'll be okay, Hermione. You and the baby will be okay," said Harry, hiding his doubt. As they approached the stairs, Harry was nearly supporting all of Hermione's weight.

"Harry, just make sure the baby is okay. Let the doctors do whatever they have to do as long as the baby is okay. Please, promise me you'll make sure!" said Hermione pleadingly.

"Hermione you have nothing to worry about-"

"Harry! Promise me!" said Hermione's strained voice. The pain was beginning to make her head spin and she didn't know how much more of it she could handle.

"I promise, I promise!" said Harry. Seeing her like this was so hard for him.

Finally making it to the front door, Harry opened it and led them to the car. They would be riding to the hospital in their pajamas and messy hair. Hermione's eyes were squinted with pain and she held tightly to the loose cloth around her stomach. The pain was almost numbing as they drove up and down the roads towards London.

"Hermione! Hermione! Don't close your eyes. Keep them open for me. Don't worry; just keep them open. We'll be there soon. The doctors will take care of you soon and you'll be okay," said Harry. His heart was racing and the beads of sweat were beginning to appear on his forehead. His throat felt as if it was closing in on him

Harry drove to the hospital at top speeds. He dodged in between other cars, switching lanes and boldly speeding through yellow lights.

"For heaven's sake, Harry. You're going to get us killed!" screamed Hermione from the back seat. She was partially lying down with her hands on each side of her stomach. Her face squished up every minute or so as another shot of pain hit her.

"I just want to get you to the hospital as fast as possible," said Harry.

"Well don't kill us before we get there!" screamed Hermione. She let out a loud moan of pain and bent over her stomach, breathing heavily.

"Hermione!" said Harry. He glanced behind him to look at her. Tears were in her eyes as she tried to fight back the pain.

Harry continued to drive erratically. He was swerving in and out of lanes and passing other cars are great speeds. As he neared the hospital he slowed down and stopped his car directly in front of the entrance. Not even bothering to park the car, he unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car.

He opened the back door and put out his hand to help Hermione out of the car. Once she was out, he placed one hand on her back and the other under her elbow to help hold her up. They walked as quickly as possible to the front desk of the hospital building.

"May I help you?" asked the young nurse sitting at the reception station. She didn't even look up at first but when she heard one of Hermione's cries of pain she glanced up.

"Oh my!" gasped the nurse at the sight of Hermione and Harry. "I need a doctor! I need a doctor now!" said the nurse to another nurse down the hall, several feet away. "Now," she said to Harry and Hermione, "I am going to need to do a levitation spell. This will feel rather odd at first, but please, I need you to relax at much as possible so we can get you looked at," said the nurse in a hurried voice.

With a wave of the nurse's wand, Hermione was suddenly floating in the air.

"Okay, now just lie back as if you were on a bed," said the young nurse. Hermione did as she was told but kept both hands securely on her stomach. "Good, okay then I am just going to move you to a room and the doctor should be following me at any moment," said the nurse.

Hermione was levitated to room 306. She was lowered onto the bed and the nurse immediately began checking her basic stats.

"Your heart rate is high, that's expected with this sort of panic and pain. You're blood pressure is extremely high," said the nurse to herself. A pen and clipboard with paper on it immediately rose into the air and began to write.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I haven't even asked your name," said the nurse as she continued checking Hermione's stats.

"Hermione Weasley," said Hermione through gritted teeth.

"Can you please give her something for the pain?" asked Harry, looking from the nurse to Hermione. Seeing her like this was beginning to cause him physical pain.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't until the doctors know what is wrong. Certain pain potions do not mix well with other potions," said the nurse. "And are you the father?" asked the nurse.

"Actually I am a-"

"He's the father," said Hermione quickly. Harry looked down at her, stunned and confused.

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley. You are how far along?" asked the nurse.

"31 weeks tomorrow," said Hermione. "Oooooooooowwwww!" said Hermione. The pain was increasing.

"Okay, I am just going to connect a monitoring system to both yourself and the baby," said the nurse. She began placing small padded circles on Hermione's chest and stomach. "Please try not to move too much." The door swung open.

"Hello there, I am Dr. Sepulveda. What seems to be the problem?" asked the tall man with black hair.

"31 weeks along, symptoms appear to be a rejection of the baby's magic," said the nurse.

"Rejection…?" asked Harry confused

"I need a vial of relaxanta-harmonuous and cusinia-rejecta," said the doctor to the nurse. "Now, Ms. Weasley is it? I need you to breathe deeply for me as much as possible." The doctor began rubbing a thick blue gel on her stomach. "This may hurt just a bit but I need to identify the holding place of the baby's magic," said the doctor as he placed his fingers on Hermione's upper abdomen. He began placing pressure on various areas and Hermione moaned with pain.

"Relaxanta-Harmonuous right here," said the nurse as she returned to the room.

"Good. Now then, you're the father I assume?" said the doctor. Harry nodded confusingly, not sure how to answer that question with recent events. "I need you to hold her hand. She will be unconscious soon,"

"Unconscious?" asked Harry worriedly. He sat on the edge of the bed, holding Hermione's hand

"It is necessary in order to perform this procedure. Her magic is fighting with the baby's. I'm guessing she or the baby is a muggle-born?" Hermione was beginning to fade into unconsciousness

"What does being a muggle born have anything to do with it?"

"It's a survival technique. In order to ensure that magic is passed down, it fights with muggle magic. We must perform a c-suction immediately," said the doctor. He looked towards the nurse, "I need another doctor and two more nurses,"

"A c-suction? Will she be-" asked Harry as he was cut off.

"I need only medical personnel in the room. I understand you are worried, but she will be just fine. You'll be able to see your daughter soon enough," said the doctor as he motioned for Harry to leave.

"How long will this take?"

"We'll keep you updated," said the doctor.

The nurse walked towards Harry, ushering him towards the waiting area.

"Why don't you contact your family and friends? You'll have a healthy wife and daughter before you know it," said the nurse. She gave Harry a reassuring smile. "We'll send someone out to keep you updated every twenty minutes or so. She's in good hands," said the nurse. She gave Harry one last smile before turning her attention back to Hermione's room.

Harry sat in the waiting room for a moment. The chairs were certainly not comfortable but Harry didn't notice – he was dumbfounded. So much had happened in such a sort amount of time and Harry could not comprehend it all.

"She called me the father…" said Harry quietly to himself. He could not believe it. She thought of Harry as the baby's father. Harry was ecstatic and smiling at himself. He would finally have the family he had always dreamed of.

Then he thought of Ron. Ron's smiling face appeared in his mind and he suddenly felt guilty. _Ron should be here not me._ Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head down. Tears began to poke at Harry's eyes as he thought about how happy Ron would be. He thought about Ron's bachelor party and how they had talked. He thought about how excited Ron was to be married and how he couldn't wait to start a family.

Harry stood and walked towards the designated floo area. He reached for a pen and paper and began to write:

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_Hermione is having a c-suction. We are at the hospital now._

_Sincerely,_

Harry 

Harry folded the piece of paper and placed it in the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Weasley Home – The Burrow," said Harry. The letter instantly disappeared.

Harry slowly turned and walked towards the waiting room. He sat down at stared at the clock. Within two minutes he heard the familiar female voice.

"Come on now Arthur. Hermione is having her baby. Harry must be around here somewhere!" said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry took a deep breath; His guilt would only become amplified once he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up, facing the direction of their voices.

"Oh Harry, dear!" came Mrs. Weasley's high-pitched voice. Harry smiled at her as he rubbed the back of his head. She was wearing her pink sleep robe; beside her stood Arthur with his long work coat over his purple pajamas.

"Hello, Molly," said Harry; He tried to plaster on a confident smile. Mr. Weasley put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, M'boy. How are you holding up? You must be exhausted," said Mr. Weasley. "Have you been here long?"

Harry shook his head. "No, we got here about fifteen minutes ago. She got rushed into a room so quickly because Hermione's magic was rejecting the baby's. The doctors declared an emergency c-suction. It all happened so fast that I am still trying to take it all in," said Harry.

"Understandable," said Arthur. "It'll get easier with each one. By Ginny I felt like a professional," said Arthur. Harry nodded.

A young witch in a white uniform walked towards Harry. "Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, may I speak with you?" asked the nurse to Harry. Harry stared at her, confused for a moment before remembering Hermione's name was Weasley and that she had claimed him as the father.

Harry took a seat, unable to think of anything else to say. Arthur and Molly followed suit and seated themselves opposite of Harry. Harry began to stare at his hands as if memorizing them. He tried to imagine what life would be like when they returned to his home. He was still unsure of his abilities as a father. An half an hour went by with no one speaking

He politely nodded to Arthur and Molly before walking to a more secluded corner of the room.

"Is Hermione alright?" asked Harry.

"She's fine. It was a difficult delivery, but she will recover just fine," said the nurse.

"And the baby?" asked Harry nervously. The reality that he was a father was beginning to fill him. His mind was finally starting to comprehend and process the day's events.

"The baby will need some potions work. She is healthy but her magic needs to be controlled so she does no unintentionally harm others or herself," said the nurse.

"Potions work? I don't understand…" said Harry. He stared at the nurse, confused.

"She will need to be given a special binding potion to bind her magic. Her magic needs to repair itself and mature with her. It is unclear right now how long she will need to be on this potion," said the nurse.

"You mean it could be longer than this one treatment?" asked Harry worriedly.

"She will have to return to her doctor's office in three weeks for evaluation. If he believes her magic needs more work then he will provide further help," said the nurse. "If you would like to see Hermione you may. She is very tired and in need of rest. She will recover fully with time," said the nurse. Harry stood up and glanced toward the room. The nurse looked at him and nodded towards Hermione's room in approval. Harry walked towards the room, stepping light on his feet so as not to disturb her.

He slowly pushed the door open. Hermione was lying on the bed with her eyes closed; She looked exhausted. Her hair was sprawled across the pillow and her arms were limp at her sides; a blanket covering most of her body. She opened her eyes a little at the sound of the door opening.

"Harry," she said in a tired voice. She gave a weak smile at him and lifted her hand for him to come closer.

"Hey there beautiful," said Harry. Despite her exhausted appearance, Harry thought she had never looked more beautiful in her life. "How are you feeling, Mommy?" asked Harry. Hermione smiled at the name.

"Good. Tired but doing well. How about you Daddy?" asked Hermione with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Harry nodded, trying to find his words. "So this is really happening isn't it?" asked Harry. He smiled at Hermione.

"Yes Harry, it's really happening," said Hermione. She laughed at Harry's question.

"Good, I was hoping it was real," said Harry. He took Hermione's hand and smiled at her. "I love you," said Harry.

"I love you to Harry," said Hermione. "I don't know what I would've done without you. Thank you," said Hermione. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Harry stood up and kissed Hermione on the forehead. He turned to walk out the door and fill in the Weasley's when suddenly the nurse walked in carrying a pink bundle in her arms.

"Shh," she said softly to the baby. She looked up at Harry.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked the nurse. She could tell by the nervousness that entered Harry's face that this was his first child. Harry stared wide-eyed at the baby and then back at the nurse.

"You'll do fine," said the nurse. She stepped closer to Harry and handed his baby girl to him. Harry stared down at the baby in a mix of joy and fear. He was so afraid he would hurt the fragile little girl in his arms. Her eyes were shut and her arms were waving.

"Good, just hold her head," said the nurse reassuringly, watching carefully as Harry held the baby. "You're doing great," said the nurse. "If you need anything, just let us know," said the nurse. She smiled at him and Harry smiled back.

He stared down at his bundle of joy. She had Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and curly hair. Her smile was nearly identical to Ron's and suddenly Harry felt a large weight lift from his chest.

Hermione opened her eyes at all the talking and had been staring at Harry holding the baby. She felt so complete; as if she still was given the family she had always wanted.

Harry turned towards Hermione and noticed she was awake. His smile made him glow; Hermione suddenly realized how much she loved Harry.

"That's your Mum over there. She is a very pretty witch you know. You are very lucky to have her. She loves you very much," said Harry softly to the baby. Harry walked towards the bed, sitting down on it and turning his body to face Hermione.

"I never imagined I'd feel this way," said Harry. He looked at Hermione. "You created such a beautiful baby, Hermione. I love you," said Harry. He reached one hand to stroke Hermione's hair. She closed her eyes to focus on the touch of Harry's hand.

When she opened her eyes a moment later, Harry handed the baby to Hermione. She stared down at the bundle of joy in her arms. "She's so beautiful," said Hermione with tears filling her eyes. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you for being here with us," said Hermione.

Harry leaned towards Hermione; their lips touched and they shared a passionate kiss.

"So, have you decided on a name?" asked Harry. He stared at the baby, searching his mind for a name that would fit her.

"I was thinking Emily Jean," said Hermione. Hermione cooed at her baby and gently rocked the baby back and forth.

"I love it," said Harry. He reached his hand towards the baby to stroke her curly hair. Her tiny fingers wrapped around Harry's and he felt a joy he had never imagined.

"I love you," said Hermione, looking at Harry.

"I love you, too," said Harry.


	14. Ron's Image

**A/N: Thanks for being so great you guys! I love the reviews! Keep them coming! I just wanted to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

Harry sat in the chair across from Hermione's bed so she could sleep. In his arms was his bundle of happiness: Emily Jean. He wondered about what her last name would be. _Probably Weasley_ thought Harry. _Hermione's last name is Weasley and it is technically Ron's baby. There's really no reason why she would give her my last name. _Although Harry knew it would be unlikely that Emily would be given his last name, he still wished it would happen.

Harry rocked Emily back and forth. She made small cooing noises at him and he smiled back.

"You are going to grow up with so much love," said Harry to the baby. "You'll have two parents that love you more than anything. I want you to know that you can always come to your mother and me for anything. We will always support you and help you in everything you do," said Harry. Emily reached her little hand around Harry's finger. "You have a strong grip; just like your father," said Harry.

"Speaking of your father, let me tell you something about him," said Harry. "His name was Ron Weasley. He was the best friend of your mommy and me. He always stood by us and he risked his life for me so many times. He was willing to risk everything for me. It all started at Hogwarts. It was the three of us as best friends. Ron and your mommy started to like each other very much. They eventually started dating, and after some bad times passed they got married. Your mommy was so beautiful that day. Ron was a nervous wreck; he was trying to make everything so perfect. After they got married they moved in together and got pregnant with you. Then, although your daddy was really brave, he didn't come home one night." Harry held back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"But don't you ever think that he didn't love you," said Harry. "He loves you so much," said Harry. Harry wiped the tear that began to slip from his eye. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed the thought of Ron out of his mind. He had used Hermione's pregnancy as a distraction and he hasn't really dealt with Ron's death. He hasn't accepted that the trio has been broken and the best friend he had is gone.

Once Harry had pulled himself together, he stood up with Emily. He figured it was time to update Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He could only imagine that the entire Weasley clan was out there. He only hoped that Ginny wasn't there so the drama would be avoided.

Harry walked towards the door as quietly as possible. Hermione was still sleeping peacefully. He reached for the door and gently turned the knob. He took two steps out and turned around to close the door behind him. Harry turned again to face the waiting room, but instead of seeing the multiple red-haired smiling faces, Harry saw Ginny. She stood five feet away from Harry and her eyes did not move away from his.

"Ginny, what are you doing here," asked Harry. His voice was firm but he avoided instantly angering her while the baby was in his arms.

"Coming to see my niece of course," said Ginny. She stared at him angrily.

"Where are your parents?" asked Harry. He made sure to quickly search the room while keeping his eyes on Ginny. His grip on Emily increased as he realized that the other Weasleys were not in the room.

"Ginny, I think it would be better if you leave," said Harry. He glanced down the hall but there was no sign of anyone being near. Harry knew that he was slightly trapped. Very slowly, he reached one of his hands towards his back pocket. He knew that Ginny had some tricks up her sleeve and he was careful to not allow her to notice. He turned his body so Emily would be facing away from Ginny.

Ginny's eyes never left Harry's face. Her eyes were like a burning fire. She took a small step toward Harry and that's when Harry knew he needed to act.

He gripped the wand in his back pocket and instantly pulled it out. He pointed it towards the ceiling. Without a second-guess, Harry cursed the part of the ceiling between him and Ginny, sending it crashing down between them.

Emily instantly began crying and Harry ran inside of Hermione's room. Harry was already whispering every locking spell on the door that he could. Hermione was standing on the bed, reaching for Emily.

"What is going on?" screamed Hermione as the loud crashing sound began to settle. Harry ignored her question and continued to whisper his locking spell he could think of. He paused only for a moment.

"Take Emily and go home, now!" screamed Harry. Hermione looked confused.

"NOW!" screamed Harry. Hermione instantly grabbed the crying Emily and apparated home. Harry stood, wand in hand, waiting for Ginny to attack.

Harry sent a patronus out the window to the authorities. He didn't know where the Weasley's were but he knew that Ginny had done something to them. Harry stood for a few moments longer, staring at the door waiting for Ginny to attempt an attack. Nothing happened. He waited still, holding his breath; nothing happened.

Harry apparated home, deciding that he should help Hermione and Emily calm down.

Harry arrived inside his house with a small pop. Hermione stood in front of Emily in her crib with her wand facing Harry.

"Hermione, thank god you are okay," said Harry stepping towards Hermione.

"WHAT IS EMILY'S MIDDLE NAME!," screamed Hermione. Her wand stayed pointing at Harry's heart as she stared suspiciously at Harry.

"Jean," said Harry with his hands in the air. Hermione slowly lowered her wand and began shaking.

"Oh Harry, it's you! I'm so sorry I doubted you; I just don't know what is going on. Suddenly a loud crashing sound came and you were holding Emily and whispering locking charms and then yelling at me to go home," said Hermione collapsing into Harry's arms.

"I know, I'm sorry Hermione. It was Ginny…"

But before Harry could finish his sentence, Ginny had erupted into the room. Hermione turned to run for Emily but she was too late, Ginny had already cursed her towards the opposite wall. Hermione hit it hard and fell towards the floor; She didn't move. Harry made a dodge for Emily but was a split second too late as Ginny lifted the baby in the air.

"Take another step towards me and Emily gets the same fate," said Ginny. She glared at Harry.

Harry stopped. He stared at Ginny as his mind searched for anything that would save her. If he failed, it was probable that Emily and Hermione could lose their lives. Harry faced Ginny.

"What is it that you want?" asked Harry. Although he was stalling for time, he was genuinely curious how Ginny could be doing this. He knew she was angry with him for being with Hermione after Ron's death, but he never expected her to turn so violent like she suddenly has. He had once been in love with Ginny and he knew that a part of him always would. They had shared moments together that he had never shared with anyone else.

"Harry, isn't it simple? Of course, you always complicate a situation, don't you?" sneered Ginny. She stared at Harry with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh Harry, I came home and was expecting you to be right there waiting for me. Remember how you said you'd love me forever?" asked Ginny. She cocked her head to the right. "Remember, Harry?" Ginny had a full smile on her face now. "But what did you do, Harry? You couldn't keep your hands to yourself. No, you just had to flirt with Hermione. If she wasn't pregnant with my brother's child then I guess it would only of hurt me. But you are trying to sit here and father Ron's daughter as if she was your own. Do I sense a bit of jealousy towards Ron?" asked Ginny.

"You left Ginny. Ron died and Hermione came to me. She was alone. Neither of us planned to fall in love. I am not here to fulfill some dream I had long ago. I am here because I love Hermione and I know Ron would of wanted me here," said Harry. He had settled on a spell but realized it was a long shot. He decided to stall longer in hope of the authorities showing up soon.

"Oh Harry, do you really think Ron would want you here and not him? Do you honestly think so?" said Ginny. She let out a laugh. "You do know how he died don't you, Potter? He died because he was defending your name,"

"What?" said Harry.

"Oh Potter, you didn't know. How cute. He heard one of the men from the terrorist group talking about how weak you were during the final battle. Those terrorists all believe that they can some day become the next Dark Lord. Ron lost it and tried to attack him. HE DIED FOR YOU HARRY! Isn't that how everyone around you dies, Harry?" said Ginny. She could barely contain the smile that etched itself across her face as she saw Harry's guilt.

Harry could barely contain his anger and guilt. It was time for the spell.

"Paralyza ictania!" yelled Harry as loud as he could. A jolt of red shot from Harry's want toward Ginny but she was faster than Harry remembered. With the wave of her hand she bounced the spell away from her and towards the crying Emily.

"NOOOO!" screamed Harry. He could feel his heart break into pieces as he watched the spell move towards Emily in slow motion.

Just as the spell was about to her hit, a shiny silver image of Ron appeared in front of her crib. He stood and waved the spell towards Harry's dresser.

Ginny and Harry stood in udder shock. Neither of them could move.

"Vladimir. Stop," said the image of Ron to Ginny. Ginny stood still and did not move.

"Vladimir! Get out of my sister's body or face the consequences," said the image of Ron to Ginny. Ron took a step closer to Ginny.

"Now before I force you out!" said Ron. He did not scream or yell. His voice was firm and solid. When Ginny failed to move, Ron walked towards her and placed his hand over her heart.

"OUT!" yelled Ron. Ginny instantly fell to the floor. She lay there solid and unmoving. Out of Ginny's mouth came a silver mist. It twisted in circles out of Ginny's mouth and towards the ceiling.

"Harry, pass me that jar," said Ron. Harry stood still in shock, closely examining the image of Ron.

"Harry," said Ron. Ron stared at his friend as Harry handed him the jar. Ron opened the jar and began collecting the silver mist. Once the mist ceased to come out of Ginny, he closed the lid.

"Thank you, Harry," said Ron. Ron placed the charm on a nearby table before moving towards Harry.

"I don't understand," said Harry. He was looking at Ron with mixed emotions.

"Vladimir's ghost went into Ginny's body. That is why she has been acting this way," said Ron. "I'm here because Emily was in danger," said Ron.

Harry took a step closer to Ron. His mind attempted to process the last few minutes.

"If Emily is ever in danger while she is under the legal age, then I can will appear to protect her," said Ron.

"But, how?" asked Harry.

"I attacked Vladimir when he began talking about Hermione. He knew so much about her. It was as if he had been following and spying on us. I panicked when he mentioned that Hermione was pregnant and I made my attack too soon," said Ron. Ron began looking at the floor. Whimpering sounds began to escape Ron's mouth.

Harry stepped the last step towards Ron and reached his hand out. Ron reached to hug Harry.

"Thank you for taking care of Hermione and Emily. You were willing to die for them. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you to take care of Hermione and Emily," said Ron. Harry hugged Ron tighter and smiled. A huge weight had finally been lifted off his chest: He had Ron's blessing.

When the embraced ended, Ron took a step back. "Can I just have a moment with Emily?" asked Ron. Harry nodded and stood near the wall.

Ron brushed Emily's hair out of her face and she gave her first smile. Ron laughed as she wrapped her hand around his finger. He took his other hand to tickle her foot and she smiled again. Ron watched her for a long moment before leaning down and gently kissing her on the forehead.

Then Ron moved towards the wall where Hermione had fell. He bent down over her and noticed that she was bleeding slightly from the head. He hovered his hand over he cut and it instantly disappeared. He brushed her hair back one last time as he stared down at her. Her eyes began to flutter open. She stared for a second at the image of Ron, confused.

"RON!" yelled Hermione as she jumped up. She reached her arms around Ron's neck and began crying. "Hey, beautiful," said Ron. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. She pulled back to stare at him.

"So it's really you…?" asked Hermione.

"Shhhh," said Ron. Ron held Hermione's hand as he stood up; Hermione followed suit. Ron began walking towards Harry and when he reached him, he placed Hermione's hand in his.

"Take care of her, Mate," said Ron. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron confused.

"Take care of him, Hermione," said Ron.

Ron turned and walked over to the crib. He gently picked up Emily; he smiled and cooed at her. Then he walked towards Hermione and placed Emily gently in her arms. He smiled at them before reaching one arm around Hermione and the other around Harry to hug them. The trio shared their last warm embrace. They held it for a long while before Ron finally pulled away. He smiled at the two of them before leaning in towards Harry.

"If you play your cards right, you'll be staring into your own reflection soon," said Ron. Harry stared at him confusedly but Ron only winked. He gave one last smile to Harry and Hermione

Ron then turned his attention toward Emily. He began gently brushing her cheek when his image slowly disappeared.

Harry and Hermione stood unmoving. Had their minds fooled them? Did they really just see the ghost of Ron before them? Could it be possible?

After many moments of silence Hermione was the first to talk.

"Harry, did that really just happen?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it did," said Harry. Hermione smiled.

"The authorities will most likely be here soon," said Harry.

"Should we tell them?"

"Even if we did I highly doubt they would believe us,"

"I'll prepare a bottle for Emily if you prepare some tea,"

"I'm right behind you," said Harry.

Hermione held Emily and walked down the stairs first. Harry followed her but stopped as he reached the landing of the stairs. He glanced back towards the bedroom and remembered what Ron had said.

"If you play your cards right, you'll be staring into your own reflection soon," whispered Harry. "What the hell does that mean?"

Harry shook the thought from his head and followed Hermione down the stairs to the kitchen. H


	15. Hiding

A/N: Hey guys I just want to say a quick word about the previous chapter: I forgot to add that at the end, Ginny is now sleeping in Hermione's old room. Remember how I said that Vladimir left her body but I didn't explain what happened to it? Well now you know. She is resting. And she isn't evil – it was the terrorist who had taken over her body. Also what I forgot to add in the last chapter/couldn't figure out where to place it: Hermione is now sleeping in the same room and bed as Harry (That doesn't mean they've had sex yet! Dirty, dirty minds…). Thanks for reviewing everyone; I really appreciate it!

Hermione sat on the couch holding Emily in one hand while holding the bottle in the other. Hermione cooed and smiled at the little baby in her arms. The realization that they were in danger was determined to get through to her consciousness, but she forced it out of her mind.

"She sure has an appetite," said Hermione. Although her eyes didn't leave Emily's, her senses were heightened.

"Yeah," said Harry, glancing over at the baby from across the room. He was pacing, waiting for the authorities to arrive. He had yet to hear anything from the ministry or the Weasley's. He was beginning to worry.

Harry stopped is pacing to stare at Hermione and the baby. Small strands of Hermione's hair fell over the baby as she ate. Emily's tiny fingers would wrap around the strand and Hermione would giggle. He smiled for a moment at the picturesque scene in front of him; then the fear hit him. The authorities still had not arrived and it had been two hours since the disaster started: Something was clearly wrong.

"Hermione," said Harry with a shaky voice. He really did not know what to do: Run or stay put. He didn't know anything about whoever was after them.

Hermione and Harry locked eyes for a moment and it was if they could communicate through their eyes. Hermione instantly understood Harry's distress.

"You start putting protection spells on the bassinette and pack her clothes. I'll get the bottles and books we'll need. I'll meet you upstairs to pack our clothing and blankets together," said Hermione. She instantly stood up with Emily tightly held to her body and moved towards the kitchen. Harry went up the stairs two at a time.

Hermione was grabbing bottles from the cabinets and placing them on the table as quickly as she could. She was trying to remain calm, remembering that Emily could sense her emotions. She stopped only to accio a trunk from the other room. As soon as the trunk arrived she charmed the bottles to place themselves neatly in the trunk. Before she left the room for the library she charmed a small amount of her plates, pots and bowls to enter the trunk also.

Harry was upstairs muttering every protective spell that came to mind on the bassinette. Emily's protection was the highest on his priority list. He pulled her blankets out of their drawers and instantly began putting protective spells on them also. He grabbed the nearby trunk and began shoving a few months worth of Emily's clothing into it. His mind was racing with thoughts of possible places they could go.

"Harry?" came a small voice from the doorway.

Before Harry could even think he had turned to face the voice, wand in hand, ready to blast the first spell that came to mind.

Ginny screamed. "Harry, it's me!" she screamed. She lifted her arms above her head to show her willingness to oblige.

"When did I buy this house?" asked Harry with a stern voice. He was taking every precaution and had to make sure that this was indeed, Ginny.

"It was July 12. Three years ago. The owner was an older lady by the name of Annie," said Ginny, her arms still raised.

Harry continued to stare at Ginny. He glared into her eyes as if searching for a confirmation that it really was her. After a moment, he felt satisfied and loosened his muscles.

"Oh God, thank heavens it's you," said Harry and he approached his old friend and gave her hug. She hugged him back and felt grateful that everything was all right.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't mean to speak to you or Hermione like that. I really am happy for you," said Ginny as she released him. Harry smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you approve," said Harry. He was grateful that he finally had the old Ginny back. He wasn't in love with her anymore but he knew that she would always hold a unique place in his life.

Hermione reached the doorway with Emily held close to her body when she saw Ginny and Harry. She ran towards Ginny and wrapped her arm around her in a tight embrace.

"Ginny! Thank heavens you're okay!" said Hermione gratefully. She held her friend for a moment before releasing her.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak before seeing the little bundle in Hermione's arms.

"Is that…?" asked Ginny. Hermione nodded. A smile began to carve its way onto Ginny's face as she reached one hand down to gently touch Emily's head. She cupped the little girl's head in her hands.

"She's beautiful," said Ginny in a quiet voice. Hermione's eyes began to tear up as she smiled.

"Thank you, Ginny. She is my little pride and joy," said Hermione.

"Not to interrupt," said Harry. "But we really need to pack and get out of here rather quickly," said Harry. Ginny turned to face him

"Why, what's going on?" asked Ginny.

"The same terrorist group that was after Ron, well they're after us now. You're family is in danger. We haven't seen them since the hospital," said Harry.

"Ginny, do you remember anything from the last few months?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"Not really, I just remember feeling locked up. Like my brain was in a jail cell and I couldn't find my way out," said Ginny. "Everything I do remember is very mixed up, like a jigsaw puzzle I can't put together," said Ginny.

Harry gave her a look as if begging her to search her mind for anything on where her family could be. Ginny felt the pressure and closed her eyes trying to picture where her family was. She knew that Vladimir was the one that hid them.

"I don't know the exact location because we apparated there, but it was raining outside. They are in a room, considerable size…maybe a basement? It is half carpeted," said Ginny worriedly. "But that can be anywhere…" she finished. She was really starting to worry.

"Don't worry, Ginny. We'll find them," said Hermione reassuringly.

"Right now, we need to get out of here," said Harry. "Hermione, go get the books we'll need from the library. Be sure to grab some medicinal potions and ingredients. Grab everything and anything that you feel might be useful. I'll take Emily if you'd like. Ginny, you can come with me to pack some clothes. We won't be able to go back to the Burrow to get your suitcase so you'll have to wear some of Hermione's clothes," said Harry.

Hermione handed Emily to Harry. Emily began making noises as if she was ready to cry.

"Shhh…" said Harry to the little girl in his arms as he began to rock her in his arms back to sleep. She drifted off to sleep and Harry and Ginny started for the bedroom. They reached the doorway before Harry began to speak again.

"In the cabinet in the hallway you'll find blankets and pillows. Grab all of them and stuff them in the nearest trunk you can find. Accio one if you can't find one," said Harry.

Harry began emptying the contents of his drawers into a trunk at the edge of his bed. He went to the closet and proceeded to grab more clothing. He was moving as quickly as he could with his mind racing through his mental list of everything they'll need. Ginny returned into the room.

"Done," she said panting.

"Great, I'll grab the tent and meet you downstairs. Can you take Emily?" he asked.

"Of course," said Ginny, instantly getting a glow about her. She was going to hold her niece for the first time.

Ginny carefully took Emily from Harry's head. Emily began to cry and Ginny gave Harry a terrified look.

"Just bounce back and forth gently. She'll quiet down," said Harry. Ginny began to bounce and although Emily's crying got quieter, she was still whimpering.

"Don't worry, Emily," said Harry gently. He gently rubbed her head and she began to get quiet and drift off to sleep at his touch.

As Ginny went downstairs, Harry quickly walked towards the bed and leaned under it, reaching for the folded up mass of fabric. He pulled it out and shoved it into the trunk with clothes in it. He closed it and began running downstairs.

When he reached the bottom, he found Ginny and Hermione gazing down at Emily. She rested in Ginny's arms and the girls were talking amongst themselves. They were smiling, looking from one another to Emily and back again. When they heard Harry's footsteps they looked up towards the stairs.

When Harry reached them he was panting from running around and worrying.

"Alright then. Let's accio the trunks down here," said Harry. He reached for his wands and silently ordered each trunk to land before him. He then looked from Ginny to Hermione, each of who had a serious look on their face.

"I know where we can go," said Harry. "Hermione, would you like to do the honors of shrinking each trunk," said Harry.

Hermione charmed each trunk to shrink to the size of a ring box. She placed the trunks in her purse and turned to look back at Harry and Ginny.

"Okay then, we're going to apparate together. Ginny, you'll hold Emily and stand in the middle of Hermione and I. Hermione, place one hand on Ginny and use your other to hold your wand. I want every precaution taken," said Harry. His nerves were beginning to cause his throat to close.

"On the count of three," he said. "Everyone hold on tightly… One…. Two… Three!". A sudden pulling sensation could be felt, as everyone was apparated to a new location. They landed with a thud, everyone falling on their backs. Emily started crying extremely loudly.

"It's okay. Everything is alright baby," said Ginny to the screaming Emily in her arms. Harry instantly began placing protective and silencing charms all around them.

"Well," said Harry over the still screaming Emily. Hermione was holding her and desperately trying to calm her daughter. Hermione gave Harry a begging look as she bounced the screaming Emily up at down. Harry walked over and began gently talking to Emily as Hermione continued to bounce her. Harry rubbed Emily's back lovingly and Ginny saw for the first time the family that she could've been apart of.

"Now then, we should set up camp and then decide what our next step will be," said Harry. "I also want everyone to begin placing protective charms around us. We don't know if we'll need it but we need to take every precaution.

"Wait. Where are we?" asked Ginny as she looked around. There were trees for as far as she could see. Small rays of sunlight penetrated the leafy ceiling above them.

"It's a forest," said Harry.

"Is this the same one we went to during the war?" asked Hermione. Harry didn't answer.

"It's probably best that you all don't know our exact location," said Harry. "If we need to apparate here then we can picture the place to get here. We don't want to take any chances," said Harry. Ginny and Hermione nodded solemnly. No one wanted to admit that there was a chance that they could put everyone else in danger if they were tortured into speaking. Everyone wanted to believe the fantasy that they would be able to hold out from saying anything.

"We should being setting up camp; we'll most likely be here for a while," said Harry.

**A/N: Alright ya'll, sorry for the short chapter but it made more sense to end it here (The next part needs its own chapter). I just want to say a huge THANK YOU to all the people who have left me reviews. You guys are so sweet! **

**Please let me know what you like, don't like, want to see, ideas…anything really.**


	16. The Tension Over The Burrow

**A/N: Hey guys - I am so SORRY for the long delay in updates. I was dealing with finals and christmas shopping and holiday parties and I was supper busy. Thank you all for posting comments for me. I really love reading them! Hope you enjoy the chapter and as always - let me know what you think!**

Harry began to unpack the various trunks they had brought to the forest. The tent had already been set up and although it looked rather modest on the outside, it was incredibly large on the inside. There were cloth partitions to separate the large space into smaller rooms. There was enough furniture in the tent to keep it comfortable for a while.

Ginny kept to herself on a chair as she held Emily. Looking into Emily's eyes made her miss Ron. Emily's little smile was so much like Ron's that it nearly brought Ginny to tears. She regretted not speaking to him much once she moved away from Harry. She never meant to ignore him, but she was didn't know how to speak to him without being reminded of Harry. All this time has passed and it doesn't feel like her heart has healed from everything.

She had always considered herself very close to Ron because he was closest to her age. He was the one that made her laugh the most, annoyed her the most, and befriended her the most. She really felt like she began to connect with him in his fifth year when she began to hang out with Harry, Hermione, and Ron more often. She snuggled Emily tighter to herself as she felt the tears begin to form in her eyes.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked around the tent. She watched Harry and Hermione together and noticed all of the little things that gave away their relationship. She watched as Hermione neatly placed everything into it's designated home while Harry sloppily dropped the items into the nearest resting place. Hermione glared at him and Harry innocently smiled back. A resistant smile formed on Hermione's face as she pretended to stay angry with him. She walked to where Harry was standing and gathered everything that Harry had "put away" and started to walk away when Harry grabbed her waist, causing her to come crashing onto him. She giggled and she pushed him away and continued putting things away.

Ginny pushed the jealousy that was starting to inch it's way towards her heart. She knew that her place was no longer by Harry's side; that she had been replaced. She knew that Harry had moved on and she knew how much they needed each other. She knew that Hermione was finally happy. She knew that Emily was just as much Harry's daughter as she was Ron's. She knew that her place had permanently changed. But no matter how much she reminded herself of all these things, she couldn't push the memory of holding Harry's hand, the feeling of his lips against hers, and how playful they used to be together. She couldn't push the regret that plagued her heart from leaving Harry in the first place.

Ginny looked down at Emily who was smiling as she pulled on Ginny's straight red hair. Ginny smiled back down at the giggling baby in her arms. She lifted the baby's shirt to reveal a little stomach. She reached her lips down so they touched the Emily's stomach as she blew on it, causing a rippling sound that made Emily break out into a fit of laughter.

Ginny stood up with Emily and walked towards Harry and Hermione. She felt awkward as she tried to begin a conversation with Hermione and Harry.

"So, what is the plan for the night?" asked Ginny. Emily continued to tug at her hair.

"Well, I actually think that the best start to locating your family would be to go to the Burrow and look for the clock," said Harry.

"That's a great idea, Harry!" said Hermione. The clock in question was a clock with a hand for every family member. The hands pointed towards the location of the particular family member.

"But what if the Burrow has been taken over? We don't know who is there," said Ginny. She was beginning to look more and more worried as the heavy truth that her family could be entirely dead by now began to hit her.

Since Ginny had been awake, she hadn't had the chance to think anything through much. Everything was so confusing and coming at her so quickly that her brain did not have the time to process it all.

"Well, that's where it gets tricky," said Harry. "The hospital staff has most likely had their memory changed. Emily's birth might not even be recorded," said Harry.

"What about Emily? We can't exactly go out battling a terrorist group with Emily in our arms," said Hermione.

"Couldn't she stay with your parents?" asked Ginny.

"It's too risky," chimed in Hermione as she shook her head. The tent was silent for a few moments as everyone plagued their brains for a solution. No one wanted the others to get hurt or even killed, especially Emily. However, everyone knew that they had to act soon because the little time that the Weasley's may have left was shrinking.

"I'll go," said Harry. It was more of a statement and not meant to be challenged.

"Harry, you can't possibly…" began Ginny. Harry shot her a look as if telling her not to even bother finishing her sentence. "Well at least let me go with you!" said Ginny.

"I won't let you be in danger like that," said Harry. Just as the words left his lips, Hermione felt a pang of jealousy. She stared at Ginny and Emily and she suddenly felt extremely jealous.

"I'll go," said Hermione louder than she had meant to. Her jealousy was beginning to get a hold on her. "Let Ginny stay with the baby," said Hermione. She wanted to be the one to fight with Harry and defend him. She wanted to fight like a team.

"Hermione, you can't possibly come. You have to stay with Emily," said Harry.

"Yeah, 'Mione you have to stay with her. She needs her mum," said Hermione.

"I will go – Alone. Ginny, you have to stay here to protect Hermione and the baby. I trust that you will not let a single scratch on either of them. Hermione, you must stay here with the Emily. She will not grow up without parents like I did," said Harry. The women began to strike a protest when Harry raised his hand to them.

"It is not debatable. It is the only logical thing to do. I will figure out where the Weasley's are and come back. I can handle it myself," said Harry. Although no one liked the new plan, they knew that they had to follow it. It was unrealistic for Hermione to not stay with Emily and it would be best if someone were to stay with her to protect her and Emily.

Harry looked at his feet for a moment and shifted his weight on his feet uncomfortably. Ginny's eyes wandered to the happy baby in her arms. Hermione glanced to the wall of the tent and put her hands in her back pockets.

Harry walked from the girls towards one of the trunks and knelt beside it. He grabbed his invisibility cloak, potions, and a few small pouches of herbs from the trunk just in case he may need it. He knew the dangers he was facing once he reached the Burrow and how carefully he needed to be for this. He placed everything in his pockets and stood up to face the women.

He walked over to Emily and Ginny. He stood in front of Ginny and gave her a hug. He let it linger on longer than usual so he could memorize it. He could only hope that nothing would happen to her. After letting her go, he reached down towards baby Emily and lifted her out of Ginny's arms.

"I love you, Emily Jean Weasley and don't you ever forget it," said Harry.

"You mean 'Potter'," said Hermione as she shyly stared at the ground and gave a small smile. Harry looked up at her as his smiled stretched across his face. He placed Emily back in Ginny's arms and walked to Hermione.

His excitement over Emily's last name made him wrap his arms around Hermione and pick her up. He spun her around as he laid a passionate kiss on her lips. When he placed her feet back to the ground, his face turned more serious. He let his fingers gently touch her face and he gazed into her eyes as if trying to memorize them. Then he slowly leaned down for a soft but loving kiss. As he pulled from her, he leaned towards her left ear.

"I love you, Hermione," said Harry. Hermione pulled him into an embrace as her eyes began to water.

"Come home to me," said Hermione. Harry nodded as they held their embrace. "I love you so much," she continued. She took a heavy breath before finally releasing him.

Harry gave one last look to the three girls before walking to a corner of the tent. He gave one last look before apparating to the outskirts of the Burrow.


	17. Torture

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I kept changing my mind and rewriting it over and over again, trying to decide what direction to go. This is my third time writing it, and I have to admit that I am pretty happy with it.

Just a warning: this chapter gets pretty violent. I have been reading parts of DH and I kinda picked up the violent attitude. So – I apologize if it offends any of my readers.

Warning: This chapter is violent.

Harry stood amid overgrown green grasses on a hilltop. The wind blew gently at his face and clothes; it was a cold wind, like just before a storm was to hit. He could see for miles on the spot where he stood. He looked into the distance and could see the Burrow – looking quieter than he had ever seen it. His brain began to debate his next move. The likelihood that there would be traps was exceedingly high and one wrong move could mean torture and death.

Harry decided that it would be best if he went under the invisibility cloak and moved closer to the Burrow. He needed to know more about what had been done.

Harry threw the invisibility cloak over himself and slowly made his way to the Burrow with his gentle steps. He walked as silently as he could through the rustle of the grass. He hoped that no one would be able to detect him.

When he reached 20 feet or so from the house, he could hear voices. He strained his ears, trying to make out the words and owner of the voice. He inched his way towards the house.

"Dinner! Dinner, everyone! Hurry, before it gets cold!" came a familiar voice. He knew instantly that it was Mrs. Weasley's voice. It sounded authentic enough but something inside Harry felt that it was out of place.

Footsteps from inside the house began and Harry could hear the clanging of plates and dishware. He pushed himself slightly closer to the house.

"Looks delicious Mum," came Ginny's voice. Finally, the hint he had been waiting for. He knew that it was all a trap.

But before Harry could react, a jet of green light came shooting towards his back. He turned just in time to see his attacker: Avad Ekravov – the head of a Russian terrorist society.

Harry's arms instantly fell to his sides and stayed there as if a huge magnet was pulling them together. His body was instantly made stiff and it was lifted off the ground and pushed inside the Burrow by a spell. The front door to the house opened as if it knew Harry was coming towards it and Harry was forced against the wall.

Avad slowly moved towards Harry. His fingers were twisted around his wand tightly. Harry was unable to make a sound or move a muscle. His eyes were fixed on Avad.

"Aw, the infamous Harry Potter. I thought they said you were smart – " said Avad as he walked closer.

"Well, no matter. You just gave me exactly what I wanted," said Avad. He leaned in real close to Harry, his lips nearly touching Harry's ears.

"I'm sure the world will realize my strength when they find out that I've killed the famous Weasley family, including the inseperable trio. However, that little girl of yours – she'll be all mine," whispered Avad. He smiled as a fire began to burn within Harry. Every piece of his insides began to burn and scream out in rage. Yet, not a sound but Avad's breathing could be heard.

"I'll raise her well, don't you worry. She'll be raised to appreciate and place the utmost importance on magical blood. I'm sure you'd be proud,"

Harry struggled and placed every ounce of his concentration on moving a muscle. Never had he wanted to attack so badly. Never had Harry's insides felt so on fire. The blaze of rage surged inside him as his mind begged his muscles to break free of the spell that held him so still. His heart was pounding so rapidly that he was sure that it would burst right out of his skin.

"Now then, down to business," began Avad. "For purely publicity and shock, I cannot merely kill you. No, that would be so plain. Instead, I must torture you first". Avad smiled. He then waved his wand towards and opposite wall. The wall began to spin around as if it were double sided all along. Attached to the wall was the Weasley family; arranged in an oldest to youngest format. The children of Bill, Fred, and George were attached to the wall also.

George looked as if he had sustained the torture of a thousand lives. Harry stared at him and knew that something so horribly sick and demented had occurred within the house.

Harry stole his eyes from George only to watch Avad motion for George's wife, Eleanor who was dressed in rags and chains. Her left eye was blue and swollen shut. A cut with dried blood was on her head. However, it was the image of Katie, George and Eleanor's three year old daughter, held tightly to Katie's body that broke him. Katie's skin was snow white except for the small areas where red blood stained it. She looked lifeless in Eleanor's arms. Harry began to wonder if him or his family would be able to take such horror. Then the curse hit.

Harry's body began to twist and contort as the illegal Cruciatus curse hit him. Small cries of agony and pain escaped him mouth. Harry's body continued to twist and twitch as the pain spread through every inch of his body. He was sure that if this continued, he would break in half.

Mrs. Weasley could not contain herself as she watched Harry be tortured. She screamed out as her muscles struggled at the invisible force that held her to the wall. She kicked and wiggled with every ounce of strength that she had left in her. She could no longer take the torture and murder that was striking her family. She had had enough.

With a piercing scream, Mrs. Weasley's body was released and she fell to the floor. Avad made the simple mistake of laughing at her; judging her to be too weak to fight.

Mrs. Weasley was not sure how she was able to break free nor did she care. The rage that built up inside of her was beyond any magical power that she had ever experienced. Even without a wand, she knew that killing Avad and ending the terror that had been placed so unfairly on the life of her family would be so simple.

Molly ran towards Avad and wrapped her hands around his throat. The raging monster that was surging inside of her caused her to continue to place immense amounts of pressure around Avad's neck. Avad released his wand as his airway began to collapse and Harry dropped to the floor, the curse had left him.

Avad tried to struggle but Molly was not willing to show any mercy. With one last squeeze he fell to the floor. The spells that he had placed around the house disappeared; The Weasley's fell to the floor with their release.

Harry lay on the floor trying to breathe life back into his lungs. His body felt as if it had been crushed and he wondered if he would ever be able to breathe again.

Each of the Weasley's began to slowly move towards each other and grieve. George stood over the small body of Katie. Fred held tightly to his wife and son. Bill looked down at his two sons and daughter and held them all tightly, missing was his wife, Fluer.

Harry mustered the last of his strength to send out a Patronus charm to the ministry.

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was a bit violent, and very different for me to write. I really do appreciate all the reviews I get. Thanks.


	18. The Aftermath

**A/N: I worked really hard on this one. I was really inspired for some reason and it really just flowed from me. I am really proud of the result and I hope you will all like it. Like always - any reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**P.S: This is a longer chapter because of my inspiration, so I hope you all enjoy. :)**

Within seconds, members of the Order were apparating into the Burrow's property. They began sprinting towards the house.

Six members of the Order busted through the door. The scene of the injured Weasley's shocked them.

"My God…" came the small voice of Haley Peyton, an Order member for the last year. She rushed over to the balling Mrs. Weasley and wrapped her arms around the devastated woman.

A tall man wearing a black robe came running towards Harry.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" asked the tall man. Harry tried to respond, but the air was caught in his throat, leaving him unable to speak. Harry's stomach felt ready to divulge its contents at any moment and his muscles felt as if a train had crushed them. A ringing sound echoed in his head from an unknown source.

"He was hit by the Cruciatus curse," said Mrs. Weasley sadly. She began to sob as she thought of what could've happened if he hadn't come for them.

"He needs to go to St. Mugundos," said Haley. "Now. The sooner we get him to the hospital the better he'll be," said Haley.

Across the room, another Auror was desperately trying to convince Eleanor to let go to Katie's body.

"Please, Eleanor. Please, I beg of you. I beg you to trust me," said the Auror. But Eleanor just rocked the small body back and forth in her arms. Her eyes stared straight ahead but they appeared to hold no light. Her blank expression was the wall holding her emotions in.

"Please, Elle- we went to school together. We have to get you treated," begged the Auror but Eleanor did not reply. She sat there on the floor and rocked her daughter's body back and forth as if rocking her to sleep. The Auror looked to George. He bent down next to his wife and held her. At first she kept her same statuesque appearance. As George stroked her hair, she began to weep into his arms. She kept one hand wrapped around Katie and the other on George's chest. She openly wept into him as she felt her dreams and heart break inside of her. She had lost all of her future plans. She had lost her only daughter that had taken years to conceive. She had lost every ounce of hope.

Fred held his wife and daughter, squeezing them as close to him as possible. He kissed his wife and daughters on the forehead as he silently thanked fate for their survival. He had been spared the loss that his siblings suffered.

In another corner of the room was Bill, who held tightly to his three children. He openly wept in front of them, a characteristic of vulnerability he so very rarely showed. His oldest son had his face buried in his jacket as he cried for his mother. His small voice, though muffled by the jacket still echoed throughout the room. Two Aurors helped Bill stand and carry his children.

The Aurors prepared to take everyone to St. Mugundos. The damage that had been done inside of the Burrow was clear. The Aurors did a massive apparation to the hospital.

Hermione paced back and forth holding Emily inside the tent. Ginny leaned on the arm of a nearby couch. Neither of them spoke. The tension inside the tent was incredibly high.

Hermione let out a loud sigh as she sat on an adjoining chair.

"Please go to sleep, Emily. Please," said Hermione. The infant stared back at Hermione. "Please, Emily. Daddy will be home soon," said Hermione. Her voice was tired and worried.

Despite Ginny's respect for Harry's new relationship, the idea still stung her. The fact that he was a father with another woman hurt her. She understood that she had given up her chance to be with Harry – she knew that when she walked out of the door. But she had always hoped that when she came back, that he would be there –that he would pick her up and spin her like he now does to Hermione. That he would be the one she would marry and settle down with. She had always dreamed of red and black haired children running around the house – she had always known that he would make a great father.

Yet all Ginny could do was swallow her dream as she stared at her best friend. She knew that Hermione loved him and needed him. She knew not to interfere – that it would be her responsibility to hide any romantic feelings she held towards Harry. It would be the best thing for Hermione, the best thing for Emily, the best thing for Harry.

Hermione was extremely nervous. As she leaned on the couch, she crossed her ankles out in front of her. They twitched with nervousness.

"What could be taking him so long?" asked Hermione. Not knowing if Harry was safe or not was killing her on the inside. "What if he is hurt?" There was a long pause. Ginny had no words of consolation to offer because she was beginning to ask herself the same questions.

Harry lay on a cold bed, surrounded by doctors and nurses. They were examining him and preparing potions for him to drink. Harry didn't have the energy to pay attention to them. Lately, things had been too difficult for him. He was exhausted and felt too lost to pay attention to anything that was going on around him. Suddenly, Haley showed up by his side again.

"Harry, I know you are in a lot of pain right now – but it is very important that you answer this question accurately. Where are Hermione, Emily, and Ginny?" said Haley. Although Harry could sense the urgency and panic in her voice, he really appreciated her for attempting to stay calm.

"In the forest," Harry breathed. His voice was barely audible. Haley looked at him and nodded.

"Harry, what forest? We need to contact them – make sure that they are okay," said Haley. Harry looked to his sides, searching for a wand. He noticed Haley holding her own wand and he motioned towards it. She was reluctant at first, but she handed it to Harry.

He slowly raised the wand to his temples. He closed his eyes and pictured the forest in his mind. Once he felt that he had a sufficient picture of it, he began to lift the wand away from his head. As he did so, a silvery string, neither liquid or gas, left his head and flooded to the wand. Haley instantly knew that it was a memory and searched for a container to place it in. She found one and placed it inside.

"Thank you, Harry," said Haley quickly. She turned to leave but Harry grabbed her robes.

"Be sure that they are safe," said Harry. He had put much effort into making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard. Haley nodded to Harry.

"I'll do everything I can," said Haley reassuringly. She turned and left, heading for a pensieve in which to look at the memory. She began yelling out for her fellow aurors to join her in looking at the memory.

Hermione and Ginny were becoming restless with not knowing where Harry was. They paced back and forth, their hands shaking as they thought of all the possibilities. The images of his tortured body lying alone in the Burrow, destroyed by some sick terrorist haunted them. For all they knew, he could be dead.

"I'm going after him," said Hermione. She stood up and began to place Emily in Ginny's arms.

"Are you insane?" blurted Ginny.

"I am going after him. I can't take it here any longer," said Hermione. She began to reach for her bag of potions, taking out multiple healing potions.

"I won't let you!" shouted Ginny. Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, I have to find him. I just have to," said Hermione. She tried to stay strong and seem convinced that this was the right thing to do. But no matter how hard she tried, her heart felt torn between the one she loved and her daughter. Should she really risk loosing her life and leave her daughter behind?

"You have to stay here with Emily! I won't her lose her mother!" said Ginny. She walked over to Hermione and roughly handed Emily to her.

"Let me go," said Ginny. "I'll find him".

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to protest, a loud pop sounded just outside the tent. Hermione and Ginny froze.

Ginny was the first to move. She slowly crept towards the tent's opening and peered outside. She could see figures moving only yards away, but she could not make out their faces. She heard whispers and the cracking of leaves beneath the trespassers feet.

Ginny raised her wand, ready to battle. She would not let anyone hurt Hermione or the baby and she knew that it was up to her to do the fighting.

"I know it's here," came a female voice.

"Well how can you be sure, Haley? All he told us was that it was in some forest. All we have to go on is a memory – I certainly don't see anything," said a male voice. Ginny and Hermione listened carefully at the voices.

"Well, maybe the girls moved to another location," said a new female voice. Ginny crept outside of the tent, wand raised, moving slowly towards the edge of the protective spell boundary that had been put around the tent. She knew that as long as she stayed inside the boundary, her or the tent would not be seen.

"The man's been through a Cruciatus curse, Haley. Perhaps he isn't even coherent. Maybe he just named this place randomly. He has probably been here at some point," said the male voice again. Ginny stood at the edge, wand pointed and ready to fire a curse towards the sound of the voices.

"STATE YOUR NAMES!" yelled Ginny. Her wand was pointed at the sound of the voices.

The aurors' wands instantly shot forward.

"STATE YOUR NAMES!" yelled Ginny again. The aurors looked to one another, wondering whether to respond or not. They could not see anything in front of them but trees.

"We are aurors, from the Ministry. We are looking for Hermione, Emily, and Ginny," said Haley. Her voice was calm but steady.

"I SAID STATE YOUR NAMES!" said Ginny. Fire was burning inside of her. She could not be sure of their real identities just yet.

"Haley Peyton, Auror for the Ministry of Magic," said Haley

"Adam Loren, Auror for the Ministry of Magic," said a male's voice

"Jessie Cameron, also an Auror for the Ministry of Magic," said the final female voice.

"State the location of the room of Enchantment!" yelled Ginny suspiciously. She was not willing to take any chances.

"Third corridor, under the gargoyle with the missing claw," stated Haley.

Silence took over the area as Ginny debated on whether to trust them. The answer to the secret question had been right, but she was still fearful. She turned to Hermione who nodded her head. With a wave of Ginny's wand, the invisibility protections around them fell.

The aurors dropped their wands ran towards Ginny and Hermione.

"What is wrong with Harry? You said he had been hit by the Cruciatus curse. Is he alright?" asked Hermione desperately. Her heart was racing and tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"He is alive," said Haley.

"We'll take you to him," said Jessie. She gave a sad smile to Hermione as she took Hermione's hand. Adam held the hand of Ginny and Haley stood between the four people, one hand on Adam and another of Jessie. Within a second, they were in the apparation room of St. Mugundos. Ginny turned to Haley.

"Where is he?" she asked with a sense of urgency.

"Room 306" said Haley solemnly. She watched as the girls darted down the hall. Hermione held Emily tight to her body as she ran and they ran down multiple hallways. When they finally reached the room the girls paused. Ginny looked to Hermione who looked back at Ginny.

"You go on in," said Ginny. Although she wanted to be right at Harry's side – there to protect him and hold him and do whatever it took to bring him back to health, she knew that it was no longer her place. She swallowed her feelings as she gave Hermione a sad smile. Hermione nodded in return and gave Emily to her. With a deep breathe, Hermione opened the door to Harry's room and quietly stepped in. She closed the door behind her and took gentle steps towards Harry's bed.

At the sound of her footsteps, Harry opened his eyes. He smiled at her presence and she immediately ran to his side. She grabbed his shoulders as she sat on the edge of his bed and laid her head gently on his chest. She openly wept into his arms as he wrapped them around her. He finally knew that she was alright – and that was what mattered to him most.

"I was so scared," Hermione wept. "I thought you were dead," she continued. Her tears flowed heavily down her cheeks and fell onto Harry's shirt. He held her tightly to him. "Don't ever leave me again," she sobbed.

"I'll never leave you," said Harry quietly. The potions he had been given had taken most of his physical pain away but left him feeling very drowsy.

As Hermione continued to sob, Harry stroked her hair.

"We're safe now," said Harry as he continued to stroke her hair.


	19. The Understanding

**A/N: Hey guys. So there will be about 2 or 3 more chapters left in this story. I am planning on doing an epilogue - so if you have any suggestions or anything you would like to see, I'd love to include them. I am so grateful that you guys have been reviewing - I love it. If any of you would like to tell me exactly what you liked or didn't like then I will take that all into consideration. I am hoping to write another story in the Summer while school is out. It'll give me more of a chance to write. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter - it is a bit of filler but I felt it was a needed segway to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Everyone in the Weasley family was desperately trying to see Harry. He was the man who had saved them so many times. The one who had gone through so much for their family- he was the lost boy who had found a home in their house. He had saved them yet again.

It was Mrs. Weasley who was first to enter the room. Harry was lightly sleeping and Hermione was staring at him. He gaze never left his soft face, even as Mrs. Weasley walked in. She walked over to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked at her hands.

"Dear, that beautiful daughter of yours is getting pretty fussy. I think she is missing you," said Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione understood the hint as she stared at Harry. She smiled at him and gently let go of his hand. She stood to leave but Mrs. Weasley grabbed her into a huge hug.

"I love you, Hermione. You have always been a second daughter for Arthur and I," said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione returned the hug as she began to let go of herself –her mind was a mess of emotions. Her muscles ached terribly from the lack of sleep. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying with Harry. She felt like a small child.

Mrs. Weasley gently pulled away from Hermione, a hand on each of the girl's shoulders.

"Now dear, go take care of that beautiful baby of yours," said Mrs. Weasley.

"The hospital has been kind enough to give us a few rooms for everyone to sleep in. Although it won't be very comfortable it'll have to do. We are going to need a while to find a new home," said Mrs. Weasley sadly. Hermione noticed the woman's eyes begin to water and all Hermione could offer was a sad smile.

"Arthur has the baby," said Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione slowly walked out of the door and quietly closed the door behind her. Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry. She slowly sat down beside him and stroked his hand within her own. His eyes slowly began to open, resistant at first, but then giving in.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Her voice was soft and comforting.

"Not bad," said Harry. "Feeling a lot better actually".

"Good," said Mrs. Weasley as she nodded. She was quiet as she thought of her next words to say. She knew she had so much to express but that she needed to choose her words correctly.

"I have never tried to take the place of your mother yet I've always considered you my son. The things you have done for this family are beyond what words could express. What you did today Harry…it was true loyalty. You came looking for us. You saved us, Harry. You saved my family again. There is no way that I could ever thank you enough," said Mrs. Weasley as a tear fell down her cheek. All of this was rather out of character for her, but she felt that she had to express her thanks.

"You've always been a mother to me. I would never let anything happen to you or any of the others," said Harry. This conversation was very heavy and uncomfortable for him. He hated being put on a pedestal.

"Besides," Harry began, "You are the one who saved me. You are the one who really saved everyone. I wouldn't be here right now without you," said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and the two shared and uncomfortable silence. Neither knew what to say.

Mrs. Weasley patted Harry's hand as she stood up.

"Well, dear, you should probably rest. The hospital has allowed us to stay here for a few days while we get ourselves back on our feet. We'll only be down the hall if you need us," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks, Molly," said Harry. She nodded at him and then turned to leave.

Harry sat alone in his room for a while. He sat contemplating the last year and how much things had changed. He thought of how he had fought when he was only seventeen, of how much older he felt on the inside, of the losses he had faced. He thought of his transformation from a troubled and depressed single man to a proud father. He realized that family was everything that he needed and everything that he wanted. Family is what made him feel complete.

The more Harry thought, the more he became convinced that it was time to go to the next level with Hermione. He knew that they had a complete emotional and romantic relationship, and he realized that he was ready to make her his wife. He knew how soon it was, but he also knew that life was unpredictable. As soon as he had a chance to get a ring for her, he would. He would never let life's plan take her away.

Harry sat alone in the room, thinking of the different ways to propose to her. It could be intimate and simple, including only close family members. He wanted her to be his and he wanted his family to stay near his side. He wanted to live secluded from the chaos in the world, somewhere peaceful and safe. He didn't want what happened to Katie to happen to Emily.

Harry was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of his door opening. Ginny peaked inside the room. He smiled at the sight of her, and she returned it. She closed the door behind her and walked inside. She could feel the awkwardness and tension. Her mind was racing as she tried to organize the words she wanted to say.

"Harry…" Ginny began. The butterflies in her stomach were rising. "What ever happened to us?" she finished. She resisted the urge to bite her lip.

"Ginny," Harry began as he shook his head. Couldn't she just leave the past behind them?

"Harry I just…I need to know," said Ginny. She didn't have the courage to look him in the eye so she stared at her hands.

"Ginny, I'm with-" began Harry.

"Hermione now. I know," interrupted Ginny.

Harry looked at her and knew that she wasn't here to change his mind about Hermione or steal him away. She just needed some answers before she could move on. Who was he to keep them from her?

"You left," said Harry. This conversation was uncomfortable.

"I left because I couldn't bear seeing you like you were. The boy who had always had hope, no matter how angry he was or how horrific life became. You used to always have that small glimmer of hope. When I noticed you lost that, I guess I just lost hope for us," said Ginny.

Harry stared at her as he let her words enter his brain. The things she began saying were hard to hear, but they were undeniably the truth.

"I'm sorry Gin," said Harry.

"Don't be. I had talked to Ron so many times before I had the courage to end things. He knew I just couldn't handle seeing you like that. We kept in contact while I was gone," said Ginny.

"Where did you go?" asked Harry. He already had slight ideas, things that Ron would tell him once in a while. Ron would always try to keep Ginny on Harry's mind in a desperate attempt and hope that maybe someday things would work out.

"France for a while. Stayed with Fleur's sister for a bit. Then I went to Wales, stayed on my own. It was nice in Wales; being so close to home," said Ginny.

A silence fell between the two of them and Ginny was realizing that she really had no idea what she needed to know from Harry. Her heart was aching for some sort of clear closure, something to keep it at peace. Her intentions were not to win Harry back or come between the family he had created with Hermione. All she knew was that she needed something.

"Ginny, you'll always be my first," said Harry. His voice was quiet and as he spoke he didn't have the nerve to look at her. "You'll always be the one that got me through everything. You're the reason I survived," said Harry. He always knew just what to say.

She smiled back at him. "You'll always be my first too, Harry". She knew that this is what she had needed. She just needed to know that her time by his side wasn't for nothing. She just needed to know that she would be remembered.

"Thanks Harry," said Ginny. She nodded and then stood to leave. She was reaching her hand towards the doorknob when she was interrupted.

"Hey Gin," said Harry. She stopped and turned to him.

"Could you bring me a bottle of Strawberry Wine?" asked Harry. Ginny looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Strawberry Wine?" asked Ginny. "Heavens, I haven't had that in years. Do they still make it?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I just need it for a special occasion," said Harry. Ginny nodded and gave a knowing smile. He wondered if she knew he needed it for his proposal to Hermione, or maybe it just brought back good memories.

"Thanks," said Harry. Ginny nodded and opened the door. She gave one last smile to Harry before she turned and left.


	20. The Proposal

**A/N: Here it is guys - the long awaited proposal chapter. It is pretty long and I worked really hard on it so I hope you all like it. I really want to thank you guys for reviewing this story because I LOVE reading them. Your reviews really make my day. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE give me reviews on this one since I worked the hardest on this chapter out of all of them. I hope you like it:**

Harry closed his eyes as he dreamt of the wedding that would come with Hermione. As the images of Hermione dressed in a simply white gown filled his head, he fell asleep.

Hermione gently walked inside Harry's room. She smiled as she saw Harry's peaceful face and then smiled as she looked down at their daughter. Emily was wrapped up in a warm fleece blanket, fast asleep in Hermione's arms.

Hermione walked in the room further, a small wooden crib floating in the air behind her. She tiptoed her way to the opposite end of the room where the summoned the crib to stay. It gently set itself on the floor and Hermione gently placed the sleeping Emily inside the crib.

Hermione then walked towards Harry's bed. He was still fast asleep. Hermione lifted the blankets and carefully laid herself down on the side of the bed. She put one bent arm under her head and the other around Harry's chest. He smiled at her touch and gently pulled her closer. She smiled and snuggled close to him. They were quickly asleep.

Hermione was awoken about three hours later by Emily's cries. She turned towards the crib, her head in a fog when she saw that Harry was already up. He was holding Emily in his arms as she cried, his free hand searching for the bottles.

"I know you're hungry. I just can't figure out where that mommy of yours put your bottles," whispered Harry. Hermione rubbed her eyes.

"In the pink bag by the door," said Hermione in a raspy voice. Harry looked up at her at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry," said Harry quietly. "I was trying to let you sleep," he finished. Hermione took a big breath in and prepared to yawn.

"No, don't worry. Besides, this is a picture I wouldn't miss for the world," she finished. Harry smiled at her and then walked towards the bag. He grabbed a bottle out of the bag. He walked back towards the bed and placed the bottle on the nightstand. With a whisper of a heating spell, the bottle was warm to the touch.

"Test it on your hand first," said Hermione. Her eyes were still droopy as the feeling of tiredness swept over her.

Harry did as he was told and judged the temperature to be fine. Emily continued crying until he placed the bottle in her mouth. She drank her milk diligently and quietly. Happy with his success, Harry sat on the bed in front of Hermione. She placed a leg on either side of his hips and pulled herself closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"She has your eyes you know," said Harry quietly. Hermione blushed at the compliment and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're an amazing father, Harry," said Hermione.

"Not nearly as amazing as you are as a mother," said Harry.

Silence fell between the couple as they watched their daughter. In happiness and contentment with the world they stared at their daughter. There weren't words that could express the joy that filled them as they shared a moment with their daughter – a moment as a family.

"How would you like to live near the beach?" asked Harry. Hermione contemplated his words and pictured it in her mind.

"That would be so beautiful. It'd be the peace we've always wanted and an amazing place to raise Emily," said Hermione.

"What if we offered the Weasley's to move in nearby? We could buy a huge plot of land and let them have their houses nearby," said Harry.

"That'd be perfect," said Hermione. "I think we need family now more than ever," said Hermione. The two smiled at each other and Hermione snuggled closer to Harry.

They stayed like that as Emily finished her bottle. Harry gently pulled the bottle away and stood up to place her back in her crib. He came back to the bed and pulled Hermione close to him. Their breathing became in sync as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Every three to four hours the couple was up again to feed their hungry daughter. The couple took turns feeding her throughout the night. They really seemed to have a good rhythm as a family.

As morning approached, the family began to slowly wake up. The doctors gave Harry another dosage of medications, this time to be sure that his magic was at its fullest health. He appreciated how kind they were being to him, how accepting they were that his family and the Weasley's were staying at the hospitals for the few days.

After a small breakfast with Harry, Hermione took Emily into Mrs. Weasley's room so that they could speak about being mothers. Hermione knew that she needed all of the advice she could get.

Finally Harry was left alone, and ready to plan the details for his proposal to Hermione. He sat thinking about how he could get out of the hospital to find a ring without having to wait the two days to get out of the hospital.

Then the idea hit him – he would have to sneak his way out of the hospital – just like he did so many times at Hogwarts so many years ago. He needed Polyjuice potion, a willing participant, and to sneak out of the castle. He knew there were two experts who would be able to help him – Fred and George Weasley.

Harry stood up slowly and quietly as he walked towards Fred's room. He knew he had to be quick and silent in order to not be seen by Hermione. She would surely disapprove of him walking around the hospital against his doctor's orders.

He finally reached Fred's room and knocked quietly. He heard a "come in" and Harry carefully walked in the room.

Inside were Fred and George sitting in chairs on one side of the room. Each of them was playing a game of wizard's chess with the kids. Eleanor and Laura, Fred's wife, sat on a bed on the opposite side of the room. Laura was attempting to comfort Eleanor, but it really seemed as if her efforts were in vain.

Harry approached Fred and George, knowing that he should not disturb the ladies.

"Hey Harry," said Fred as he battled his eldest son in Wizards chest. His eyes never left the chessboard as he contemplated his next move.

"Hey guys…um I have a favor to ask of you," said Harry. He began to get butterflies in his stomach as he thought of his proposal.

"I want to propose to Hermione tonight but seeing as I have no ring, I'm a bit stuck," said Harry.

"Well it is about bloody time," said George. Harry looked at George nervously.

"So – what do you need our services for?" asked Fred.

"Well, I was thinking that if you two could come up with some Polyjuice potion and if one of you could use it to become me, then I would be able to sneak out of here and go find her a ring," said Harry nervously. He looked down at his feet, hoping that they would do him this favor.

"Of course we'll do it, Harry!" said Fred enthusiastically.

"I believe we could get some Polyjuice potion in the potions area, all we'd need to do is find a young intern to sneak in there for us and get it!" said George. "That shouldn't be that hard".

Harry smiled. He had people who were on his side and willing to help him with what was sure to be one of the biggest moments in his life.

"You go back to your room before Hermione catches you up. We'll take care of the Polyjuice potion and get back to you as soon as we have it," said Fred. Harry smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh and Harry," said George. Harry turned and wondered if an uncomfortable moment was ahead.

"Good luck," said George. Harry smiled and nodded as he walked out of his room.

Harry hurriedly made his way to his room and got himself in bed. It was time to decide what he would say to Hermione.

He tried to think of the perfect words to say. He wanted to sound sincere and original. He wanted her to understand all of the emotions and feelings he had towards her. He wanted her to be his wife.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as Fred and George walked in the room.

"Harry, we have the potion," whispered Fred.

"Fred is excited to be you for a few hours as you can tell," said George. Harry smiled.

Harry reached his hand to his head and wrapped two of his fingers around one of his hairs. He pulled and out it came. Fred reached the open flask of Polyjuice potion out towards Harry. Harry dropped the hair in.

Fred wiggled his neck and gave a gross look as he looked at the potion.

"Well doesn't that look appetizing?" asked George to Fred. Fred gave another disgusted look as he took a sniff of the potion.

"The things I do for you, Harry," said Fred. "George, check to see if Hermione is out, then go to Mum and Dad's room and distract her," said Fred.

George opened the door just enough for him to see outside. When he saw no sign of Hermione he nodded to Fred.

"I'll meet you downstairs near the front desk in a few moments," said George to Harry. He quietly stepped out the room and began to act as casual as possible as he walked towards his parents' room. Harry nodded. He hadn't expected anyone to go with him, but he wasn't about to object.

Fred began to drink the potion and Harry watched as the red-haired man transformed. Harry felt as if he was looking at his own reflection; the mirror image of himself staring right at him. Fred smiled once he noticed that his body was fully transformed.

"Well, how do I look?" asked Fred jokingly.

Harry laughed. "Very handsome," said Harry. The men both laughed at each other.

"All right then, you better get out of here, George will be down in a minute," said Fred. Harry turned away from Fred and began to open the door. He paused.

"Thanks Fred," said Harry.

"Of course, Harry," said Fred with honesty.

Without knowing what else to say, Harry turned and left the room. He hurried his way downstairs and waited near the front desk. He hoped that none of the doctors and nurses downstairs knew that he wasn't released just yet. He moved his hands uncomfortably as he waited for George to arrive.

Within minutes, George came trotting down the stairs.

"Sorry, she really loves to talk," said George. Harry smiled as he thought about her.

"Shall we?" asked Harry. George nodded and the two of them walked towards the apparation areas of the hospital.

"Any store you have in mind?" asked George.

"Um…" Harry realized he had no idea where he would go to find a ring.

"Didn't think of that did you?" asked George as he smiled. "Don't worry, I had no idea to get a ring when I preparing to propose," said George. "There is a great store for that in Diagon Alley," said George.

"That sounds good," said Harry.

Harry walked towards the apparation circle on the floor and closed his eyes. Within seconds he felt his stomach being pulled and he felt his feet land on the ground. He opened his eyes to find himself in Diagon Alley, and as he turned he saw George land beside him.

"I think it is that way," said George as he pointed down the street. Harry and George began walking. Within minutes they saw the store and they walked inside.

Harry began looking at the rings inside the glass cases. He needed something classy and beautiful. Something that gave words to everything he felt towards her. He needed something that represented new beginnings.

He walked around the store, carefully staring at each ring. Nothing gave him the feeling of the perfect ring.

When Harry was looking at the last case he finally found exactly what he was looking for.

The ring band was made of platinum and shined perfectly. There were two bands that twisted together. On the top of the ring was a one and a half carat diamond. The diamond was clear and shined beautifully. On each side of the diamond were two smaller diamonds. Harry smiled.

"I've found it," said Harry. George came walking over to look at the ring that Harry had picked.

"She'll love that," said George as Harry pointed to the ring inside the glass case. Harry turned his attention away from the ring to look for a store clerk. He spotted one in the corner, doing paperwork.

"Excuse me," said Harry politely as he walked towards the clerk. She looked up from her paperwork.

"Yes, how can I help you," said the clerk as she walked towards Harry.

"I need to buy this ring," said Harry, indicating the glass case.

She walked behind the case and stared down. Harry pointed to the ring in question and she smiled.

"Beautiful choice," she said as she smiled. "Do you know what each diamond represents?"

Harry looked at her with plain confusion on his face.

"The big one in the middle represents the present, while the two on the sides represent past and future," she said. Harry nodded as he smiled. The ring could not have been more perfect.

She pulled the ring out of the case and placed it in a black ring box. Harry proceeded to pay for the ring and happily walk out of the store. Harry was practically running back to the apparation area to get back to the hospital. He wanted to give her the ring so badly now that he could barely contain his excitement. Everything was falling into place exactly how it was meant to.

Harry and George apparated back to the hospital. Once they arrived, George checked Harry's floor to be sure that Hermione was not around. He walked into Harry's room to find Hermione sitting on the bed as she played with Emily. The look-a-like Harry was close by, watching her play with her daughter.

"Hermione, do you mind helping me with something?" asked George.

"Of course, what is it?" asked Hermione, not taking her eyes off Emily.

"I just need a second opinion on some furniture I was looking at. I want to make sure that it has a tad bit of a woman's touch to it," said George.

"Sure," said Hermione. She stood up with Emily in her arms and gave the look-a-like Harry a quick smile.

Hermione and George walked down the hallway to George's room. Once they were inside Harry took the opportunity to get back into his room. He ran up the steps as quickly as he could, trying not to be seen by anyone else.

Harry opened the door to his room and saw Fred.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"No problem," said Fred as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Good luck, Harry," said Fred. Harry began to feel the butterflies in his stomach.

While waiting for Hermione to return all Harry could do was pace around his room. He was nervous and happy at the same time and couldn't contain his emotions. He continued to pace up and down the room as he thought of all the words he wanted to say to her. He needed to rehearse everything in his head.

Then he saw the door open.

As Hermione walked in the room Harry felt as if everything began moving in slow motion. He felt his heart beat in his chest and his mouth go dry. She seemed to have an angelic glow about her as she walked in the room. Her presence alone was enough to take his breath away.

"I am worried about George. He has really been acting strange which makes sense with recent events…" Hermione's voice trailed off. "But he said he wanted to show me some furniture that he was hoping to put in his house but when I got there, he just looked around. It was really odd…" said Hermione. She noticed Harry staring at her with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione with a giggle. She always blushed when he stared at her.

Harry walked towards Hermione and placed her free hand in his own.

"Hermione, I love you so much. You've made what I wanted most throughout my life come true. You've given me the family I spent so many years dreaming of. You've given me friendship and loyalty for so many years. All I want to do is love you for the rest of my life," said Harry. Hermione's eyes were watering as she tried to contain the smile that came on her face. She nearly gasped as he slowly got down on one knee.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" said Harry. He smiled at her as he placed the ring on her finger. She was so choked that all she could do was nod as she wrapped her arm around his neck. She kissed him with every ounce of passion that was within her. Her tears fell down her cheeks onto his shirt as she kissed him passionately.

When they finally pulled away Hermione cuddled close to him. They both stared down at their beautiful daughter as she tugged on Hermione's curls.

"We could live in a house by the beach. Hermione I promise to give you every part of me. I'll protect you and Emily with everything I am," said Harry.

Hermione continued to let happy tears fall from her eyes.

"I love you, Harry," said Hermione. They stayed together, Harry's arms wrapped around Hermione as they stared down at their smiling little girl.

Everything in the world seemed to stop just for them at that moment. Everything was perfect and finally just as it was meant to be.

A/N: Hey - so I will be posting an epilogue soon. I have to organize my thoughts still. So if there is anything you guys want to see in there let me know in a review. Thanks guys - hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
